Un Infortunado Accidente
by JenRmzA
Summary: Un accidente extraño pone la vida de Severus Snape de cabeza obligándolo a convivir con la chica que atormenta y alegra a partes iguales su corazón. Después de sobrevivir a una guerra ¿tendrá el valor de luchar por ella?. La imagen le pertenece a shinigami sama
1. No

**Cap. 1. No**

* * *

"NO LO HARÉ"… La frase resonó en la habitación con tanta fuerza que todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio.

"Severus… Por favor, no hay nadie más. Además tú eres el más indicado para hacerlo." Albus Dumbledore lo observaba atentamente desde su silla tras el escritorio.

"¿Yo? te aseguro que Minerva o incluso Filius están más capacitados, así que olvídalo Albus no lo voy a hacer. Por fin puedo tener un poco de descanso y tiempo para mí como para que me enfrasques en estos problemas." Severus se negaba a ceder ante el capricho de ese hombre. Bastantes años ya le había dado en pos de un sacrificio y no pensaba dar más.

La mirada de Albus Dumbledore lo seguía en su frenético ir y venir. El anciano se mantenía en silencio, sabía que tarde o temprano su chico accedería pero esta vez no iba a ser tan sencillo. Los minutos pasaban y nadie más decía nada, todos lo observaban perdidos en sus pensamientos. Aún no lograban comprender como es que todo esto había ocurrido. Minerva McGonagall se inclinó hacia Albus y le susurró algo al oído, éste sonrió y asintió. Severus se detuvo ante su gesto y les lanzó su mirada más fría y asesina.

Una risita lo hizo voltear. "¿Qué le parece tan gracioso señorita Granger?, ¿acaso le divierto?" Hermione se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza. En realidad, sí le hacía gracia ver a su adusto profesor de pociones en esa situación peor no era algo que le confirmaría, no si su vida dependiera de ello. "Cálmate Severus", la voz tranquila y serena del director lo volvió a enfurecer.

"Si no me das una buena razón para esto no lo haré Albus." Su voz salió casi en un susurro bastante audible para todos. En el fondo estaba consciente de que terminaría accediendo pero eso no significaba que se lo pusiera fácil a su mentor y más cuando tenía la plena certeza de que detrás de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, él era el principal responsable. No contaba con las pruebas de su aseveración pero bien podría hacer un juramento inquebrantable sin ellas, la cuestión era el por qué.

Los ojos de Albus brillaron con alegría, "por la sencilla razón de que tú eres el único con el carácter suficiente para controlar esto. Minerva no puede por qué debe ayudarme a encontrar una solución a este problema y con los trámites y el desarrollo del nuevo plan de estudios, y Filius los va a terminar consintiendo al igual que Pomona, Hagrid o cualquier otro profesor. Y ni siquiera pensar en Sybill, estaría más loco de lo que dicen que estoy si me atreviera si quiera a proponerlo." Otra risita de parte de Hermione interrumpió el monólogo del director provocando que todos voltearan a verla y algunos sonrieran con ella pues nadie en su sano juicio le pediría a Sybill Trelawney cumplir con tan delicada tarea. "Además, no vas a estar sólo. Dado que la Señorita Granger debe terminar sus tutorías contigo para poder ingresar al Instituto de Medimagia de San Mungo, ella te va a ayudar, ¿no es así Hermione?"

La aludida se volvió a sonrojar y asintió con la cabeza. "¿Quién mejor que ella para ayudarte con la otra parte de la tarea?" Severus suspiró derrotado y se apretó el puente de la nariz, debía encontrar una excusa rápida para tratar de librarse, pues si ya era complicado lidiar con la presencia de la chica en el colegio, más complicado sería hacerlo si la tenía las 24 horas cerca de él.

"Me niego a tener a la Señorita Granger en mi casa más que para sus tutorías, yo puedo sólo con esto, después de todo no creo que sea tan difícil y una chiquilla no puede saber más que yo." El sarcasmo impreso en su voz le dolió a Hermione, después de convivir todo el año escolar durante sus tutorías esperaba que al menos él se hubiera dado cuenta de su capacidad para hacer las cosas y confiara en ella, pero al parecer no era así. Bajó su mirada al piso para ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir y no la volvió a levantar.

"¿Y a ti quién te dijo que van a estar en tu casa?". La potente voz de Minerva lo descolocó.

"¿Perdón?, ¿cómo que NO voy a estar en mi casa?, ¿es que acaso pretendes que me quede MIS vacaciones de verano en Hogwarts? Por qué déjenme informarles que eso NO va a suceder. Si me van a embarrar en sus errores, lo menos que pueden hacer es darme el poder de decisión sobre como sobrellevo las cosas." Su tono duro y enfurecido hizo que Minerva y Albus sonrieran con complicidad provocando un sobre salto en él. Presentía que lo que venía no le iba a gustar, pero nada lo hubiera preparado para lo que lo que escuchó a continuación.

"Minerva tiene razón Severus y lo lamento pero tu casa es demasiado insegura. Quizás para ti sólo está bien pero no para albergar a nadie más." Snape abrió la boca para protestar pero no llegó a emitir sonido. "Y antes de que me interrumpas, estoy consciente de lo capaz que eres pero desgraciadamente no pienso correr riesgos, así que hemos decidido que se quedarán en otro lugar totalmente seguro pues yo mismo me he encargado de todo. Y con la colaboración de Hermione, no tienes de que preocuparte."

"No tengo opción ¿verdad?", su tono fue monocorde pero Hermione estaba segura que sólo trataba de ocultar la gran cantidad de enojo que sentía. Volteó a ver al director cuando éste negaba y suspiró, estas vacaciones serían muy, pero muy largas.

"Te sugiero que empaques para un barrio muggle. Ahora que todo está dicho, debemos irnos. Madame Pomfrey nos está esperando." Y sin más, Dumbledore abandonó su despacho con Minerva y Hermione tras él. Severus los vio marchar y suspiró.

"Sabes Fawkes, creo que debiste dejarme morir en la Casa de los Gritos", su tono derrotado hizo trinar al ave en desaprobación. Severus le acarició la cabeza con cariño. "Es en serio, presiento que ser doble espía es pan comido a comparación de lo que se me viene encima. ¿Cuándo será el día que tu dueño no se salga con la suya? Por qué estoy seguro de que él es el responsable de todo esto." El fénix sólo negó con la cabeza y lo volvió a mirar. "Ya sé que no me lo vas a decir pero, aunque lo niegues, ambos sabemos que tengo razón." El ave le acarició la mejilla con su cabeza y se alejó. Severus sólo sonrió y asintió a modo de despedida. Salió del despacho con dirección a la enfermería rogando a Merlín por ayuda pues después de todo ¿qué sabía el sobre bebés?

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** ¡ALTO!, antes de que empiecen a despellejarme por mi ausencia les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas. Mi musa anda medio desaparecida pero de repente da destellos de vida. Este pequeño capítulo es más bien como una introducción, espero le den una oportunidad y me digan que opinan de él. Les apuesto que no se esperaban este final ¿verdad? Lo clasifico en T por que más adelante aparecerá algo de lemon y si no les incomoda algo de slash así que sobre advertencia no hay engaño. Ojalá me dejen sus sugerencias, comentarios y opiniones. Los tomatazos, crucios y avadas trataré de esquivarlos… jajajaja… Por último recuerden que los personajes y espacios pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Gracias. Jen. XOXOX


	2. ¡¿Una Familia!

**Capítulo 2.**

**¡¿Una familia?!**

* * *

Todo estaba tranquilo, la casa frente a ellos estaba a obscuras, se notaba que nadie la había habitado desde hacía tiempo pues el jardín estaba descuidado y seco y las ventanas se veían opacas de tanto polvo. Hermione sacó un juego de llaves desde el fondo de su bolsita de cuentas y entró a la casa. Con un toque de varita encendió las luces y suspiro con cierta tristeza al revelarse las formas ocultas bajo sábanas para proteger los muebles del polvo. Severus la siguió al interior tratando de mantener el equilibrio pues no era fácil caminar con peso extra sobre sí y menos si ese peso extra venía de dos pequeños bebés dormidos profundamente. No pasó por alto la mirada triste y llena de melancolía que había adornado el rostro de la castaña. "¿Y ahora qué Granger?" preguntó un poco sofocado e incómodo.

Ella retiró una de las cubiertas de los sillones y acostó a uno de los bebés. Trató de serenarse antes de hablar. "Deberá quedarse unos momentos con ellos en lo que preparo la habitación donde se van a quedar tanto ellos como usted."

"¿Quéeeee?... yo… voy a… hum… ¿dormir con ellos?" La voz llena de pánico de Severus la hizo voltear y sonreír. Sin embargo no llegó a responder.

"Por supuesto que no muchacho," dijo Albus Dumbledore apareciendo de la nada en la habitación y haciéndolos brincar. Hermione y yo vamos a dejar lista la habitación para ellos.

"¿Pues no que ya tenían todo arreglado?", preguntó Severus con sarcasmo. "Además necesito que me expliques dónde estamos y que va a pasar a partir de hoy." Sabía que no debía presionar demasiado o Dumbledore le daría largas pero realmente necesitaba respuestas pues aún no le habían explicado todo y como últimamente pasaba, presentía que todos sabían más de lo que decían y ciertamente más que él.

Albus se rascó la cabeza y sonrió a modo de disculpa, "si… bueno… me refería al sitio de hospedaje y a las protecciones mágicas, pero dada la urgencia de la situación no he tenido tiempo de nada más. Así que… hum… Hermione… después de usted."

Severus bufó al verlos marchar escaleras arriba, depositó al otro bebé en el mismo sillón y se sentó frente a ellos. Los observaba con detenimiento y frustración. Aun cuando había sido testigo no lograba comprender como demonios había terminado enredado en esta situación. Nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que ese viejo chiflado tenía algo que ver pero no sabía cómo probarlo. Los escuchó bajar las escaleras y suspiró para tranquilizarse, de nada le servía perder los estribos si quería descubrir el trasfondo de todo esto. "¿Y bien?" preguntó desde su asiento cuando aparecieron en la sala. Albus sólo sonrió y se sentó frente a él mientras Hermione tomaba a uno de los bebés en sus brazos.

"Deberías ayudar a Hermione a acostarlos y después hablamos." Respondió el director con calma. Severus tomó al otro bebé y siguió a su aprendiz escaleras arriba. El silencio entre ellos era tenso mientras los acomodaban en sus respectivas cunas. Podía ver que la chica evitaba mirarlo a la cara y mantenía un sonrojo constante en sus mejillas. Quizás, si la situación fuera otra, lo encontraría adorable pero de momento, eso sólo era señal inequívoca de que lo que pasaría a continuación sería por demás incómodo y complicado. Una vez de regreso en la sala, ambos tomaron asiento frente al director en espera de que éste hablara.

Albus se acomodó en su asiento y los observó detenidamente. Después de varios minutos habló. "Sé que tienen muchas dudas, sobre todo tú Severus así que iré al punto. Como podrás ver, el vecindario es completamente muggle, decidí que estar aquí sería lo más conveniente dada la actual situación pues como ambos saben, aún quedan mortífagos sueltos y me niego a dejar a ambos chicos tan vulnerables. Mientras más protegidos y ocultos estén, mejor será. Lo que me lleva de nuevo al inicio, al ser un sitio muggle deben comportarse y actuar como tales, Hermione no creo que tenga problemas pero tú muchacho deberás hacer un esfuerzo extra. Todos los vecinos verán que hay gente viviendo aquí así que intégrense a la vida cotidiana. Hermione te pondrá al tanto de la situación de la casa y algunos otros detalles, yo mismo he colocado los hechizos de protección, así que si alguien intenta algo, lo sabremos inmediatamente. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza pero seguía sin mirar al maestro de pociones. La expresión de Snape era insondable pero asintió antes de hablar. "¿Cómo demonios pretendes que nos integremos a 'la vida cotidiana'?" Albus volvió a sonreír ante el sarcasmo y la ironía en la voz de su muchacho mientras éste rogaba con todas sus fuerzas a Merlín que no dijera lo que el anciano loco estaba a punto de decir. "Pues es obvio no," Severus palideció ante estas palabras y Hermione se ocultó tras sus espesos rizos castaños, "se harán pasar por una pareja con hijos, en pocas palabras... Una familia."

El prodigioso cerebro de Severus tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, segundos que Albus Dumbledore aprovechó para emprender la graciosa huida dejando a una castaña en espera de la explosión de su profesor. "¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?... OOOOHHHH… ALBUS DUMBLEDORE… ESTÁS EN GRAVES PROBLEMAS ANCIANO CHIFLADO" El grito de Severus fue seguido del llanto de dos bebés en la planta alta y la salida a toda prisa de la chica. La siguió después de un largo rato sólo para encontrarla a la mitad del camino de regreso.

"Los dos se han dormido. Le suplico que no vuelva a gritar así o los volverá a asustar". La voz de Mione temblaba pero se mantuvo erguida y mirándolo a los ojos. Severus sin pensarlo la tomó del brazo y la llevó de nuevo a la sala. Colocó varios hechizos silenciadores y respiró profundo para tratar de calmarse sin llegar a conseguirlo.

"¡¿ES UNA BROMA VERDAD?! UN CHISTE DE MAL GUSTO. ¡¿COMO, EN EL NOMBRE DE MERLIN SE LES OCURRIÓ SEMEJANTE IDEA?!..." Hermione veía a Severus caminar de un lado a otro mientras gritaba y despotricaba a todo pulmón, sumida en el sillón. Jamás lo había visto perder los estribos de esa manera, así que lo dejó desahogarse hasta el final. No era conveniente interrumpirlo pues presentía que su vida podría correr peligro si lo hacía. Snape suspiró profundamente cuando notó que la chica seguía estática en el sillón mirándolo con temor y ¿preocupación? "Lo lamento... Yo... no debí alterarme así". Su voz sonó suave y la chica sonrió.

"Descuide," Dijo con el rostro completamente rojo y una sonrisa tímida. Si bien ella no le había dado una gritoniza al director si se puso a murmurar incoherencias sobre lo mala idea que era.

El pocionista se dejó caer a lado de la castaña con un resoplido. Ahora entendía el porqué de su actitud. "¿Y ahora que Señorita Granger?", la miraba con intensidad, moría por convivir con ella, por tenerla a su lado pero no iba a ser fácil, estaba consciente de que no podía cruzar la línea pues podría jurar que ella jamás sentiría nada por él. La vio suspirar y sonrojarse nuevamente.

Hermione titubeo pero volteó a verlo. Su voz temblaba cuando habló. "Pues... Va a ser complicado. Para empezar sólo hay una habitación más así que yo puedo dormir en la de los niños y usted ocupar la otra. Por los gastos no demos preocuparnos, el director nos dará cada semana lo suficiente para solventar lo que sea, al menos hasta que encuentren una solución así que, sólo debemos armar una historia convincente para los demás." Estaba sonrojada pero lo miraba ansiosa. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero toda esta locura iba a ser la excusa perfecta para poder pasar tiempo a su lado. Y quien sabe, quizás hasta lograría abrirse camino a su corazón.

Severus suspiró por millonésima vez. "Yo puedo dormir en el sillón, usted ocupe la otra habitación". La vio asentir lentamente y volverse a sonrojar. Sonrió, que ganas de abrazarla. "Se nota que la casa necesita limpieza pero mañana podremos solucionarlo al igual que nuestra fachada. Ya es hora de dormir, así que... Hum... ¿Me puede decir dónde está el sanitario y de dónde puedo tomar algunas mantas?" Hermione volvió a asentir y señaló una puerta en el pasillo.

Tomó una ducha rápida para relajarse y se colocó el pijama. Salió hacia la sala y se sorprendió de encontrar el sillón transfigurado en una pequeña cama lista para él, apareció un vaso con leche y se acomodó para dormir. Hermione sonrió al verlo desde las escaleras, la leche era un pequeño detalle que no olvidaría.

A la mañana siguiente el olor a comida y el ruido proveniente de la planta baja la despertó. El reloj marcaba las 7:00 am, se desperezo y miro a su alrededor, se colocó la bata y fue a ver a los bebés. Se sorprendió de verlos dormidos en la misma cuna. Acarició la cabeza azabache del primero y rió por lo bajo cuando el pequeño rubio aferró su abrazo sobre el moreno. Tomó al bebé rubio en sus brazos y lo acomodó para cambiarle el pañal. El pequeño seguía completamente dormido. Cuando lo depositó en la cuna otra vez. Sin embargo, el pequeño moreno ya estaba despierto mirándola atentamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Buenos días pequeño Harry! ¿Dormiste bien cielo?", Harry se rio como respuesta y la abrazó. Ella le cambió el pañal, al girarse para ponerlo en su cuna, se topó con unos ojitos grises que la miraban con el ceño fruncido. "Buenos días Draco," lo tomó en sus brazos y le hizo cosquillas, el bebé sonrió y la abrazó. Ella sacó a Harry y sin más, se encaminaron a la cocina para desayunar.

Se detuvo sorprendida en la puerta de la cocina. Frente a ellos y sentado en la mesa estaba Severus leyendo El Profeta y con todo el desayuno preparado. Al percatarse de su presencia se puso en pie para ayudarle con los niños. Ambos se quedaron estáticos al ver a Harry extender sus bracitos hacia Severus que sin saber muy bien que hacer, tomó a Draco y lo sentó en su sillita. El pequeño moreno se aferró a Hermione y comenzó a sollozar. "Ya cielo, no llores, aquí estoy." Hermione le envió una mirada llena de reproche mientras el bebé seguía oculto en su cuello amortiguando los sollozos. Severus agachó la mirada sintiéndose culpable y suspiro. Se acercó a la castaña y tomó al azabache entre sus brazos y lo envolvió pegado a su pecho. Harry se aferró al cuello de su túnica y no la volvió a soltar hasta que todos terminaron de desayunar.

Con la cocina limpia y satisfechos, se acomodaron en la sala en completo silencio. Draco jugaba con un rizo de la chica mientras Harry jalaba un botón de la levita de Severus. Mione depositó a Draco en el piso y miró a su profesor con intensidad. Severus sabía que debían ponerse de acuerdo pero no sabía cómo. Suspiró y se armó de valor. "Granger, creo que hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar y establecer".

La vio asentir y suspirar. "Así es Profesor... Hum... Después de todo debemos aparentar... Ser... Hum... Una familia." La voz de la castaña estaba impregnada de una emoción y ansiedad que descolocó a Severus. ¿Es que acaso ella deseaba tanto estar con él? Por qué de ser así, ésta iba a ser la perfecta oportunidad para poder ser feliz. Después de todo, ¿quién le dice no a una familia?

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Bien, aquí estoy de vuelta. ¿Qué les parece?, me costó un poco escribir este capítulo pero me gustó el resultado. Ya se van dando una idea del accidente ¿o no? Creo que los personajes me están quedando OOC pero me estoy divirtiendo con el desarrollo. Como siempre, sugerencias, tomatazos, teorías, hipótesis y demás son bien recibidas. De una vez les anticipo que me voy a tardar un poquito en actualizar, tengo a mi bebé enferma así que como verán ella es mi prioridad. Por último pero no menos importante, todo el universo de HP pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Gracias. Jen. XOXOX


	3. Explicaciones

**Capítulo 3.**

**Explicaciones**

* * *

"No lo sé Profesor, yo... No... Simplemente no lo van a creer, las edades no coinciden y Draco no luce como nosotros"... El bebé rubio volteó a la mención de su nombre y se rio. Gateo velozmente para alcanzar a Harry y abrazarlo pero el pequeño azabache se negaba a separarse de la pierna de Severus.

"¡Por Merlín Potter, suéltame ya!" Harry brinco, cayó al piso y se soltó a llorar mientras Hermione y Draco lo miraban con reproche. Draco abrazó fuerte a Harry y no lo volvió a soltar sin quitar su mirada enojada de Severus.

"Necesita ser más tolerante, después de todo son unos bebés y si queremos que esto funcione debe de empezar a poner de su parte" La voz de la castaña sonó dura y dolida, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo necesitado de afecto que su amigo había sido de bebé y no iba a permitir que sufriera igual. Vio a Severus bajar la cabeza y murmurar una atropellada disculpa. Suspiró profundo para calmarse y volvió a hablar. "Sigo pensando que lo mejor será decir que son los hijos de algún familiar suyo y que se quedaron a nuestro cargo temporalmente".

Severus la observaba con detenimiento, "¿parientes míos?, podría ser, y ¿nosotros?, yo bien podría pasar por su padre y nos evitaríamos cualquier inconveniente." Sabía que lo que dijo era una estupidez pero tenía la esperanza que ella protestara por la propuesta para así decidir si debía empezar a cruzar líneas o no. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de la castaña lo desconcertó, pues mostraba cierta tristeza.

"Me temo que eso va a ser imposible Profesor, el director dijo que debíamos ser una pareja," Severus iba a interrumpirla pero ella no lo dejó, "yo no tengo familia y aquí todos lo saben." la chica bajó la mirada al piso tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Ambos bebés se acercaron a ella buscando su atención.

Severus se pateó mentalmente mil veces y se dijo estúpido mil más. Ahora entendía, ésta era la casa de sus padres. Suspiró profundo y se apretó el puente de la nariz. No conocía todos los detalles pero sabía que los padres de la chica habían sido asesinados poco más de tres años atrás mientras ella buscaba los Horrocruxes con sus amigos. La vio sentarse en el piso y abrazar a ambos bebés con fuerza. Se aclaró la garganta pero no sabía que decir. "Lo lamento... Yo... Yo no... Fui un imprudente... No debí sugerirlo siquiera". Su voz sonaba grave pero tranquilizadora y ella medio sonrió.

"No se preocupe, no pasa nada." Su voz era suave pero temblorosa y entre cortada por el llanto. "Debemos poner la casa en orden hace meses que no pasaba por aquí y requiere mucha limpieza. Quizá sí..." no logró terminar la frase pues la mano de Severus se posó en su barbilla levantando su rostro mientras la otra secaba sus lágrimas. "No llore Hermione, a ellos no les gustaría verla así." Sin poder o querer evitarlo, se estremeció ante su toque. Ese hombre era cálido y calmo. Puso su mano en el dorso de la de Severus y sonrió, qué ganas tenía de besarlo pero se contuvo, no creía que él lo tomara muy bien. "Gracias", murmuró sonrojada y él se alejó lentamente.

Severus colocó sus manos tras su espalda para ocultar el notorio temblor en ellas, aún podía sentir la calidez de la piel de la castaña en sus palmas. La siguió observando deleitándose en la sensación y en el sonrojo de la chica que se ponía en pie. Levantó a Draco del piso y carraspeó. "Yo creo que lo más conveniente sería que nos dividiéramos las actividades de la casa, hacer las más posibles con magia para agilizar todo y lo demás al estilo muggle, como por ejemplo podar el césped."

Mione sonrió y asintió, levantó a Harry y lo sentó en su regazo. "Me parece bien. Hum… Profesor… ¿cuál va a ser nuestra fachada?" Severus la miró pero se quedó en silencio y negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué dirían?, ella encantada de gritarle al mundo que había algo entre los dos aunque fuera mentira pero él ¿qué decidiría? Hermione sabía que estaba siendo complicado para él pues verse forzado a abandonar su soledad, costumbres y vestimenta no era grato, jamás lo había visto vestido de muggle, actuando como uno y teniendo que convivir con ellos. Además quedaba 'el factor bebés', siempre se quejaba de tener que enseñarle a mocosos ineptos pero ahora debía cuidar y criar a dos bebés magos hiperactivos y demandantes, y dada la poca paciencia y personalidad del hombre, podría augurar que iban a ser semanas complicadas pues no estaba muy segura de que en breve encontraran como regresar a los dos chicos a la normalidad.

Draco comenzó a jalar los botones de la levita del hombre haciendo que éste bajara la vista hacia el bebé. Sabía que la castaña esperaba una respuesta pero no encontraba que decirle. Suspiró ordenando sus ideas y volteó a verla. "Pues, si a usted no le molesta… podríamos decir que… bueno… queestamoscomprometidos." Lo último lo dijo tan rápido que ni siquiera él lo entendió. Ella lo miraba tratando de comprender las palabras, no dijo nada pero su mirada lo interrogaba. Un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de Severus y suspiró de nuevo. "Si decimos que estamos comprometidos y que por eso vivimos juntos cuidando a mis sobrinos nos ahorraremos situaciones incómodas. Si llegan a preguntar por una boda les decimos que estamos esperando a que usted termine sus estudios."

Hermione se quedó mirándolo unos segundos y asintió totalmente sonrojada. Volvió a bajar a Harry al piso y lo vio gatear en dirección a Draco. No pudo evitar pensar que para ser enemigos declarados como adultos, de bebés adoraban estar juntos. Observó a Severus colocar a Draco en el piso junto a Harry y sonrió, se veía tan bien con un bebé en sus manos. "En ese caso… Hum… Severus… creo que sólo nos queda discutir el asunto de la ropa muggle… ¿no crees?" Su voz temblaba, sólo esperaba que el haberlo tuteado no lo molestara y le permitiera seguir haciéndolo.

El corazón de Snape dio un vuelco al escuchar su nombre en los labios de la castaña y por una fracción de segundo deseó escucharla gritarlo en el candor de un orgasmo. Sus labios se curvearon ligeramente en amago de una sonrisa que desapareció tan rápido que apenas y si logró notarse. "Lo sé… Hermione… pero no me entusiasma demasiado la idea. Hace tantos años que no uso ese tipo de ropa que… no creo… no tengo… hummm… no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo. Además creo que desentonaríamos. Aún si encontrara la ropa adecuada me seguiría viendo muy viejo a Tú lado."

Hermione sonrió en comprensión, ella aún vestía como una jovencita sin sentido de la moda. Su madre siempre le había dicho que tenía buen cuerpo y debería lucirlo peor siempre optó por ropa holgada, jeans y tennis, quizás era hora de que ella también hiciera un cambio en su aspecto, algo más acorde a él y a la nueva etapa que estaba viviendo sin dejar de lado lo juvenil acorde a su edad. "Le propongo algo Profesor," lo vio levantar la ceja y sonrió a modo de disculpa. "Lo siento, es la costumbre. Te… te propongo algo… Severus, yo también estaba pensando en… en… bueno… renovar mi guardarropa, que tal si… si vamos juntos al centro comercial después de terminar de limpiar, pues también necesitamos algunas cosas para los niños."

La mirada de Hermione mostraba ansiedad y Severus no pudo evitar el preguntarse a qué se debía tal emoción. El realmente no creía que la chica necesitara un cambio de estilo pero si ella así lo quería él no se opondría. Ya había logrado que lo tuteara así que, si el ir a fingir ser un muggle servía para acercarse más a ella, con gusto lo haría. "Me parece bien, también hay que aprovechar para llenar la despensa pues está casi vacía." La vio asentir y ponerse en pie. Tomaron a los niños en brazos y los llevaron a su habitación. Debían ponerse a trabajar si querían tener todo listo ese mismo día. Cuatro horas más tarde y después de muchas maldiciones por parte de Severus en contra de los artefactos muggles Hermione estacionaba el coche de su padre cerca de la entrada del centro comercial.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Sé que dije que me tardaría pero aproveché las noches en vela y escribí esto. Es cortito pero creo que quedó bastante bien. A los que me dejaron sus buenos deseos para mi hija… ¡MIL GRACIAS! Bendito sea Dios, el tratamiento está haciendo su trabajo y anoche ella ya no tuvo temperatura y durmió bien. Bueno, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Como siempre cualquier sugerencia, comentario, tomatazo y demás aquí abajito lo pueden dejar. Por último pero no menos importante, todo el universo de HP pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Gracias. Jen. XOXOX


	4. Shopping y Celos

**Capítulo 4**

**Shopping y Celos**

* * *

Es que... ¿no se supone que todo sería tranquilo? Eso le había dicho ella, que casi no habría gente, que no tendría que lidiar con adolescentes y que no irían de un lugar a otro. Entonces ¿por qué demonios iba cargando un montón de bolsas de diferentes tiendas, mientras ella sólo empujaba la carriola doble con los bebés entre la marea de adolescentes hormonados y sobreexcitados que invadía el centro comercial? ¿Cómo era posible que de todas esas compras ninguna fuera de él o de ella? Ya habían recorrido casi todo el lugar y aún no habían adquirido nada para ellos dos. Todo pertenecía a Harry y Draco. Y eso, francamente, empezaba a exasperarle.

Él que siempre había sido rápido para escoger su ropa y sin titubeos, hora tenía que buscar entre los miles de diseños existentes. Si el negro era tan elegante y sobrio para que carajos existían tantas prendas diseñadas en colores tan chillones. Aún no lograba comprender cómo, en el nombre de Merlín, podían vestir de esa manera los muggles. Ni bajo la amenaza de una vida en Azkabán vestiría con algo así.

Hermione lo miraba de reojo y sonreía, era divertido ver a su serio profesor de pociones poner cara de espanto al ver la ropa exhibida en los aparadores. Sabía que al final de ese pasillo se hallaba la tienda ideal para él pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver a un Severus Snape recorriendo un sitio así con cara de fastidio total.

"Se... Gran... Hum... ¿Hermione?" Su voz sonó suave y titubeante pues aún no se acostumbraba a tutearla. "¿Cuánto más piensas torturame?, llevamos caminando cerca de dos horas y aún no hemos hecho todo lo que, según ust... tú, íbamos a hacer en una." El reproche en su voz era más que evidente, estaba incómodo, cansado, engentado y tenía hambre. Lo peor es que parecía ser que sólo Harry compartía su sentir pues estiró sus bracitos hacia él con carita enojada. Bajó las bolsas y lo sacó del carrito. "Tenemos hambre y nos negamos a continuar con esto si no nos alimentan, ¿verdad Pot... Hum... Harry?" El azabache asintió y cruzó sus bracitos sobre su pecho al mejor estilo Snape. Ambos tenían el ceño fruncido y la mirada llena de reproche. El berrinche fue completo cuando Draco se les unió en franca solidaridad

Hermione río suavemente, se veían tan hermosos los tres. Asintió, colocó a Draco en brazos de Severus y colgó las bolsas en la carriola. Comenzaron a caminar al área de comida. Se disponía a preguntarle a Severus que comerían cuando alguien comenzó a gritar su nombre. Se puso tensa cuando reconoció la voz y siguió caminando tratando de ignorar al chico que la llamaba. Pero Severus y los niños se habían detenido. Suspiró y se acercó a ellos. "Vamos, ¿o es que ya no tienen hambre?"

"Te están llamando, ¿no vas a saludar?", había notado que estaba evitando al joven que se acercaba a toda velocidad. La vio sonreír forzadamente cuando llegó hasta ellos. "Hola Liam". Su tono seco, frío y amargo, despertó todas las alarmas en su cerebro y entonces recordó haberla visto triste (y no es que se fijara en eso pero los cuadros cotillas le habían informado) por un novio muggle que la había engañado. Sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó a ella de manera posesiva. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver al chico bajar la velocidad y borrar la sonrisa amplia y seductora de su rostro.

"Hola Mione preciosa, que... ¡Que gusto volverte a ver!, te... te estuve buscando y te llamé va... Varias veces pero tu número está... Hum... No conecta." Hermione sonrió, toda la seguridad que caracterizaba a Liam se había ido al caño ante la presencia del pocionista. "Lo cambié, y si no me has localizado es por he estado ocupada. Gusto en verte. ¿Nos vamos mis tres amores?" Los niños y Severus tardaron en reaccionar pero cuando lo hicieron fue con idéntica sonrisa tierna y satisfecha. Tomó la carriola pero Severus la detuvo. "¿Mía?", su mano se posó ligeramente en su hombro y la sintió estremecer. Sonrió seductoramente. "Creo que debería dejar estas bolsas en el auto, ¿por qué no te adelantas con los niños a la sección de comida y los alcanzo en unos minutos?"

Hermione se sonrojó. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Mía? ¡Oh sí! ¡Completamente suya! ¿Y desde cuando Severus Snape tenía ese tono tan sensual de voz? Si la ponía a temblar con una frase tan común, ¿qué sería de ella si intentara seducirla? Asintió por inercia, y tomó a Harry para ponerlo de vuelta en su asiento "claro Sev, ahí te esperamos." respondió sin pensarlo y acarició su mejilla mientras le sonreía. Colocó a Draco y le entregó las bolsas. "No tardes amor." Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con los bebés hacia el área de comida sin darse cuenta del estado en el que Severus y Liam se habían quedado.

"¿Amor?" preguntó el chico a Snape con tono dubitativo y temeroso. Severus le miró como a sus alumnos haciéndolo retroceder. "¿Algún problema?" el chico negó con la cabeza. "Eso espero." Erguido en toda su estatura comenzó a caminar. "Aléjate de ella, es mía." Lo amenazó con el tono más mortal que poseía. Y sonrió con satisfacción al verlo encogerse. Llegó al auto y a punta de varita guardó las bolsas en el maletero.

Regreso al área de comida absorto en sus pensamientos. Aún podía degustar el haberle llamado Mía en su paladar. Podría llamarla así el resto de su vida y... ¡Por todos los Dioses!, lo que daría por que lo volviera a llamar Amor una vez más. Se escuchaba tan bien en su melódica voz que aún temblaba al recordarlo. Se detuvo a escasos metros a observarla. Había escogido el área abierta de un restaurante y charlaba animadamente con otra pareja joven mientras sentaba a los niños en sus sillas altas, junto a ella había otro servicio. Se acercó despacio deleitándose con el sonido de su voz. Sonrió con ternura y complacencia al escucharla. "Lo lamento, me tardé más de lo debido. ¿Ordenaste algo?"

La voz de Severus la hizo voltear y sonrojarse. Se veía tan guapo cuando sonreía. "Si, espero te guste. Es comida italiana." Sabía por Dumbledore que Severus tenía un paladar fino y se esmeró en buscar algo de su agrado. "¿Sev?, te presento a Amelie y Mike, ellos son vecinos nuestros. Vienen de Alemania y viven en la casa de al lado." No había esperado tener que poner toda su historia a prueba tan pronto pero encontrarse con sus vecinos había sido sorpresivo. Sonrojándose de nuevo lo presentó. "Amelie, Mike... Él es Severus Snape Prince... Mi... Mi prometido."

Severus asintió y extendió la mano para responder el saludo. "Un placer, supongo que ya conocen a mis sobrinos, Harry y Draco." Aseguró mientras acariciaba la cabecita rubia.

"Si, están bellísimos. Hermione nos comentaba que sólo estarán con ustedes unas semanas." Amelie acarició a Harry haciendo que el bebé se sonrojarse y que Draco la mirara con recelo. Mike observaba atentamente a Severus cuando habló. "Debo admitir que fue toda una sorpresa encontrar a Mione por aquí. Tenía meses que no sabíamos de ella, ¿cuándo fue que llegaron?"

"Anoche, ya tarde. ¿No es así Mía?" respondió Severus. Mientras observaba a Mione servirle una copa de vino tinto llegó el mesero con la orden. La vio asentir y regalarle una hermosa sonrisa. "Gracias, escogiste lo que me gusta." Y era cierto. El delicioso aroma que desprendían los mejillones con crema y los ravioles le habían recordado lo hambriento que estaba. Draco se estiró para alcanzar la pasta pero Severus lo detuvo. "No pequeño Dragón, eso no se hace, ya te doy en un segundo."

Hermione lo miraba fascinada. Era increíble verlo tan tranquilo y moviéndose tan naturalmente. Ambos alimentaban a los niños y comían mientras ella relataba sobre sus avances para entrar a la escuela de 'medicina'. Severus estuvo en silencio casi todo el tiempo escuchando con atención. "...así que decidimos posponer la boda hasta que termine de estudiar. Me pasas el pan Amor, por favor." Al instante se sonrojó. Le había salido tan natural llamarlo así que no pudo evitarlo.

Severus sonrió. Ya podría morir en paz después de escucharla. Y se juró a sí mismo que pondría todo de su parte para que el Mía y el Amor se volvieran una realidad. Terminaron de comer, se despidieron de sus vecinos y se dirigieron a la tienda de caballeros. "Espero que esto sea rápido, estoy harto de éste lugar, dijiste que sería tranquilo y por todos lados hay un montón de gente, además los niños ya están cansados y todavía falta llenar la despensa."

Hermione sonrió y tomó su mano dejando a Severus pasmado. Se había mentalizado para actuar lo más natural posible con él y el tener que estar más en contacto sólo era la excusa perfecta para acercarse. "Tranquilo, ya llegamos y la tienda a donde yo quiero ir está ahí enfrente. ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?" Se felicitó internamente, pues él sonreía con ternura mientras veía sus manos enlazadas. Se sintió un poco decepcionada cuando negó con la cabeza. Ella quería ver que guardarropa escogería.

"Mejor nos separamos Mía," y ahí estaba de nuevo ese sonrojo que tanto adoraba, "en verdad estoy cansado y quiero terminar rápido con esto. ¿Quieres dejarme a los niños?". La vio asentir y dirigirse a una tienda cruzando el pasillo. Conjuró discretamente un móvil musical con leones y dragones para terminar de dormir a los bebés y entró. Rogaba por encontrar algo de gusto y estilo porque vestir la ropa del papá de Mione no era cómodo. Lo hacía sentir viejo. Una hora más tarde se hallaba cruzando el pasillo con un montón de porta trajes de Scappino reducidos discretamente en una bolsa, empujando la carriola y un nuevo look.

Estuvo a punto de cometer asesinato cuando entró a la tienda de damas buscando a la castaña, pues en el mostrador se hallaba la joven con un nuevo atuendo luciendo más hermosa que nunca y un empleado coqueteándole descaradamente mientras cobraba cada prenda. Suspiró profundo varias veces para calmarse y caminó hacia ellos. La chica no había notado su presencia por estar al pendiente de su cuenta por lo que dio un pequeño brinco cuando dos varoniles brazos la encerraron por atrás y una sedosa voz le hablaba al oído. "¿Lista Mía?" Sonrió con satisfacción al sentirla recargarse contra su pecho, suspirar y asentir. ¡Por Merlín!, si fingir se sentía así, ¿cómo sería si no lo hicieran? ¡Y ni que decir de la expresión del muggle! Ya no sonreía y hacía las cosas de mala gana.

¡Por Dios que a gusto se sentía estar entre sus brazos! Ciertamente no esperaba que Severus hiciera algo así pero tampoco se quejaba. El usar tacones le permitía recargarse en su hombro, cerca de su cuello y aspirar su aroma a sándalo y madera. "¿Y los niños?" su voz sonó suave y sexy sorprendiendo a ambos. "¿Siguen dormidos?" giró su cabeza al sentirlo asentir y su aliento y nariz rozaron la piel del cuello. Sonrió ante su estremecimiento mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza. Lo escuchó ahogar una risa. "¿De qué te ríes?"

Severus negó con la cabeza y amplió su sonrisa. "De que Albus se va a infartar cuando le entreguemos la cuenta", y acto seguido estiró la mano para liquidarla. La vio sonrojarse apenada y mirar alternativamente cada una de las bolsas y porta trajes que rezaban Burberry. "Pero cada galeón ha valido la pena." Agregó seductoramente en su oído.

Una hora después Hermione guardaba todas las compras y la despensa a punta de varita mientras veía a Severus arrullar a Harry en sus brazos. Quizás conquistarlo no iba a ser tan complicado pues, después de todo, la tensión sexual entre ellos era más que evidente. Se juró a si misma que pronto estaría entre sus brazos convirtiendo todo en verdad y no sólo eso, sino que se adueñaría de ese frío corazón sin saber que ya le pertenecía.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Ok, hasta aquí este capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció?, a mí en lo particular me fascinó escribirlo. Lo de Mía, lo confieso, te lo robé TequilaNervous de una de tus traducciones, sorry, no pude evitarlo. Se me hizo el calificativo perfecto. Les cuento que este capítulo fue escrito durante las noches en vela en hospital, como algunas de ustedes ya saben, canté victoria muy rápido pues mi hija se puso mal y la tuvieron que internar por un rotavirus. Afortunadamente y bendito Dios hoy domingo 17 de marzo me la entregan para regresar a casa. A los que me dejaron sus buenos deseos en sus reviews o vía PM para mi hija se los agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y que Dios las bendiga. Me disculpo si no contesté los últimos que me enviaron pero en el hospital no tenía WiFi y cuando venía a casa era a dormir para volver al hospital a pasar las noches casi en vela y congelándome. Ya en serio, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo?, ¿les gustó? ¿Alguna queja o sugerencia? La ropa de Severus está inspirada en la colección otoño invierno 2012 de Scappino, se me hizo perfecta para él y para Hermione usé el cliché de Burberry London, espero les haya gustado. Como siempre cualquier sugerencia, comentario, tomatazo y demás aquí abajito lo pueden dejar. Y de una vez les aviso… Mañana es mi cumpleaños y si no me dejan reviews y felicitaciones no actualizo…. XD… jajajajajajajajaja… No es cierto, sólo bromeo, mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños es poder tener a mi hija sana y a mi lado. Por último pero no menos importante y como siempre, todo el universo de HP pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Gracias. Jen. XOXOX


	5. Deseos y Acercamientos

**Capítulo 5.**

**Deseos y Acercamientos**

* * *

El sonido de la lluvia era relajante pero no lo suficiente como para lograr conciliar el sueño, saberla en la recámara de arriba no le traía calma. Repasó todos los hechos del día y no pudo evitar preguntarse por milésima vez si sólo era su actuación o ella realmente deseaba estar cerca de él. Incapaz de seguir acostado rumiando sus dudas, se dirigió a la cocina luchando con la necesidad de desviarse escaleras arriba y abrir la puerta de la castaña, aún no sabía si simplemente para verla dormir o colarse suavemente entre sus sábanas para hacerla suya. Se sirvió un vaso de leche fría del refrigerador y movió la cabeza. Durante años había despreciado todo lo referente a la comunidad muggle, tenía demasiados recuerdos dolorosos de ese mundo como para querer volver a él y era irónico que ahora tuviera que comportarse y vivir como uno. Los cacharros muggles no le eran extraños pero aun así no eran sus favoritos. Seguía prefiriendo la magia por sobre todo.

Siguió caminando hasta la puerta que daba al jardín trasero, la abrió y se recargó en el marco. Después de unos minutos tomó asiento en una de las sillas de madera que había en un pequeño porche alrededor de una mesa. Aún llovía, no hacía frío pero podía sentir el viento soplar con pereza llevando hasta el la frescura de la noche cargada de miles de olores. Amaba cuando llovía, el olor a tierra y hierba mojada le traía miles de recuerdos junto a Lily cuando eran niños. Cerró sus ojos y su mente voló a los terrenos de Hogwarts en su primer año. Cuando ambos corrían bajo la lluvia tratando de alcanzarse el uno al otro. Recordó también a los merodeadores acercándose e instándolo a una pelea, a él respondiendo y a Lily rompiendo la nariz de Potter. Abrió los ojos y sonrió con malicia. Ese era uno de sus mejores recuerdos y cuánto había pasado desde entonces.

Dio un sorbo a su leche. ¿Quién le diría que después de tantos años perdonaría todo lo que Potter y sus amigos le hicieron? Es cierto que no tenía paciencia para los niños pero con Harry era diferente. Ya no lo cuidaba por ser el hijo de Lily. Lo hacía porque ese chico se había ganado un espacio propio en su corazón y verlo ahora tan pequeño e inocente le hacía querer protegerlo de todo como si fuera suyo. Sabía que aún quedaban mortífagos que no dudarían en matarlo a él y a Draco si supieran el estado en el que ahora se encontraban. Al primero por destruir a Voldemort y todo lo que éste representaba y al segundo por vengarse de Lucius y de él por ser su padrino, y para ser honesto consigo mismo, los quería a ambos demasiado como para permitir que algo les sucediera. Incluso había llegado a pensar que el qué hora sean bebés no era ninguna coincidencia. Y que sólo se aprovecharon de la rivalidad natural entre ellos para mantenerlos a salvo. Días atrás, Albus y Kingsley le habían informado de los ataques furtivos de que los chicos habían sido protagonistas, así que no le extrañaba que los hubieran convertido en bebés a propósito disfrazando la verdad con otro accidente de Longbottom. Aún no lograba entender como después de tantos años, ese chico seguía siendo tan desastroso.

Suspiró y bebió más leche. Aun cuando Neville seguía siendo un desastre, debía reconocer que había cambiado mucho desde su último año en Hogwarts, recordaba los dolores de cabeza que le ocasionó cuando lideró el Ejército de Dumbledore en su contra, las historias contadas de cómo enfrentó al bastardo de Voldemort y asesinó a Nagini, de cómo ayudó en su defensa y en la reconstrucción del castillo al año siguiente y de cómo ahora, a pesar de su edad, era casi un erudito en Herbología a punto de entrar a la escuela de Medimagia justo como Hermione. Vaya, aún recordaba cuando Albus le avisó que regresaban a Hogwarts para sus tutorías con Pomona Sprout y él y que compartirían torre. Severus se mantuvo impasible y sugirió que les dieran habitaciones contiguas a las de sus tutores para mayor comodidad. Pomona lo apoyó sin reservas y Albus asintió con una sonrisa socarrona y una mirada divertida. Así que el resto de sus vacaciones las pasó preparando el temario y la habitación de la castaña, cuidando cada detalle para que ella estuviera cómoda.

El primero de Septiembre llegó y con él su mayor alegría. Ahora que no tendría a Potter y Weasley como guardaespaldas, él podría disfrutar de su compañía con mayor frecuencia y tranquilidad. Con forme el año avanzaba descubrió que no sólo disfrutaba platicar con ella sino hasta con Neville, el chico sabía mucho de plantas y ente él y Hermione desarrollaron una investigación que más tarde les daría la entrada directa al Instituto de Medimagia de San Mungo con una beca del 75% sin necesidad de exámenes. Y para ser francos, eso lo llenaba de orgullo. Si bien Neville seguía siendo un negado en la preparación de pociones si era un genio en su conocimiento, incluso sugirió mejoras a algunas que estaban cayendo en desuso por su poca efectividad consiguiendo colocarlas de nuevo en el mercado. Cosa que incluso benefició a Severus en reconocimiento y ganancias pues los tres las habían registrado y ahora recibían los frutos por su producción en masa.

Y una de esas pociones fue la que trajo a Harry Potter de vuelta a su vida. Tanto él como Draco habían entrado a la Academia de Aurores consiguiendo poner a sus profesores de malas el primer mes, pues sus constantes peleas se salían cada vez más de control, tanto que en una de ellas, Draco había enterrado al moreno en estiércol de dragón causándole una reacción alérgica inmediata y casi mortal. Afortunadamente habían reaccionado a tiempo y le salvaron la vida pero no lograban despertarlo de la inconsciencia en que había caído gracias a las altas fiebres sufridas. Así que, una tarde, Draco apareció en su despacho al borde de las lágrimas, desesperado y suplicando por su ayuda. Al principio se negó y no porque no fuera a hacerlo, sino porque deseaba saber a qué se debía tanta desesperación y el sentimiento de culpa que su ahijado cargaba. Observó a Draco respirar profundo varias veces antes de decidirse a hablar y, cuando lo hizo, su voz sonó temblorosa. Le confesó que en realidad, todo el supuesto odio que sentía por Harry no era más que la forma de ocultar lo mucho que gustaba de él. Que si lo provocaba o respondía a sus pullas era por ganarse su atención pues sabía que de otra manera el moreno jamás le permitiría acercarse. Que si lo había arrojado a la pila de estiércol era porque le había dado un ataque de celos al verlo coqueteando con otro de sus compañeros, pero que jamás hubiera querido hacerle daño. Que daría lo que fuera por verlo bien y feliz aun cuando no fuera a su lado.

Severus se quedó en silencio varios minutos después de que el rubio terminara de hablar analizando la situación. El ya sospechaba de algo así pero ver a su ahijado sincerarse y suplicar por su ayuda lo sorprendió. Se levantó y abrazo al joven prometiendo que lo ayudaría siempre y cuando el también prometiera hacer todo lo posible por evitar esas discusiones. Al final, Harry se recuperó y comenzó a visitar más seguido al pocionista y a sus amigos en el colegio. No pasaría mucho tiempo para que tanto el rubio como él se encontraran en algunas de esas visitas y comenzaran los problemas de nuevo. Severus había notado que últimamente era Harry el que buscaba sacar de quicio a Draco así que se dispuso a investigar. Descubrió que Harry no sólo era considerado en la Academia de Aurores como el joven más guapo y sexy sino también era el más asediado. Cada semana sin falta, miles de cartas, invitaciones y regalos eran enviados a su dormitorio, algunas eran contestadas y otras simplemente ignoradas. Le informaron que definitivamente prefería a los chicos, razón por la cual, había terminado su relación con Ginny Weasley antes de entrar a la Academia, provocando su distanciamiento con los pelirrojos y un pleito muy feo y público con Ronald. También descubrió que, a pesar de salir con diferentes personas y seducirlas descaradamente, jamás llegaba con ellos a la cama, incluso él fue testigo de cínicos coqueteos con alumnos del colegio durante sus visitas de fin de semana y, todos ellos, cuando el rubio estaba presente. Eso despertó su curiosidad más allá de lo habitual e indagó más a fondo descubriendo que Harry había intercedido ante Kingsley para que aceptaran a Draco sin problemas en la Academia.

Suspiró de nuevo y se terminó su leche. Regresó a la casa y depositó el vaso limpio en su lugar. Había dedicado meses a investigar y a estudiar a Harry descubriendo que Draco no era el único enamorado pues Harry le correspondía, pero ambos eran demasiado cabezas duras como para admitirlo y hacer algo al respecto. Así que decidió poner manos a la obra y provocar encuentros aparentemente casuales, tratar de hacerlos conversar y demás sutilezas pero ninguna funcionó. No fue sino hasta hacía un par de meses que había conseguido que ambos se trataran con un poco más de cordialidad y soltura pero, desgraciadamente, Harry había echado todo a perder con su estupidez. No importaba cuanto quisiera a ese chico, no podía evitar pensar que James Potter le había heredado algo más que su físico y que los pocos años que convivió con Black, le habían pegado su idiotez y egocentrismo consiguiendo así que él terminara como niñero. Se detuvo junto a su cama decidiendo si acostarse y dejar al cansancio vencerlo mientras seguía divagando o subir a ver los niños. No habían hecho ruido por lo que pensó que ambos estarían bien pero era mejor si se aseguraba, así que se dirigió a las escaleras con total sigilo tratando de no desviarse en el camino.

Entró a la habitación sin hacer ruido. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se acercó a la primera cuna y la encontró vacía, desenvainó su varita y caminó hacia la de Draco. Suspiró con alivio al ver a ambos niños dormir plácidamente. Draco estaba extendido tal cual era ocupando todo el espacio mientras Harry se acurrucaba junto a él abrazándolo. Sonrió con complicidad. Al menos todo esto serviría para acercarlos y que, cuando regresaran a su forma normal, se decidieran a dar el siguiente paso. Transfiguró ambas cunas para hacer una sola y que tuvieran más espacio tratando de no despertarlos pero Harry se removió inquieto y empezó a llorar. Severus apareció un biberón pero el bebé lo rechazó. Extendió sus bracitos hacia él balbuceando y llorando cada vez más fuerte. Lo cargó por inercia y a golpe de varita le cambió el pañal. Hizo lo mismo con Draco y los arropó. Sin embargo Harry no se quedó. Volvió a reclamar su atención para que lo cargara. Por temor a que despertara a Draco lo hizo, se sentó en la mecedora y empezó a cantarle la misma canción que su madre le cantara cuando era un niño para tranquilizarlo hasta que tanto él como Harry, se quedaron completamente dormidos.

La puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir dándole paso a una castaña enternecida ante la escena frente a ella. Se detuvo junto a la nueva cuna y con sumo cuidado, retiró a Harry de los brazos de Severus y lo acomodó a lado de Draco arropándolos con mimo. Tomó una manta del ropero y se la colocó a Severus encima. Se daba la vuelta para retirarse a su habitación cuando una mano la detuvo. Se giró rápidamente para toparse con una mirada extraña e indefinible en el rostro de Severus. Ella le sonrió, pero él sólo la miraba sin mudar el gesto y eso empezaba a incomodarle. Se removió inquieta pero sin soltarse y acortó la distancia entre ellos, retiró la manta y se acomodó en su regazo. Sonrió cuando éste rodeó su cintura con manos temblorosas, los cubrió a ambos y se acurrucó en su pecho. ¡Dios, se sentía tan bien estar así con él! Sabía que mañana tendrían momentos incómodos pero se olvidó completamente de eso cuando lo sintió cargarla y ponerse en pie. Su corazón se aceleró cuando entraron a su habitación y la depositó con mucha suavidad en su cama. Lo vio darse la vuelta para irse. "No te vayas." Había hablado sin pensar y se sonrojó pero no apartó la mirada de la espalda de Severus.

Estaba congelado en su sitio tratando de discernir si era real o una ilusión la petición de la castaña. "Por favor Severus." La voz de Hermione era apenas un susurro tembloroso que lo estremeció. Moría por dormir con ella pero no lograba reaccionar. Su mente corría a mil por hora debatiendo entre sus dudas previas y sus deseos. "¿Por qué?", se giró con lentitud para mirarla y examinar sus facciones. Necesitaba corroborar en su mirada si no era un juego de su mente. La vio sonreír con ternura y ponerse en pie dudosa de caminar o no. Su corazón latía desbocado amenazando con salirse de su pecho, su bata se había abierto dejando a la vista un pequeño bóxer negro de algodón y una playera de tirantes fucsia que se adhería a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Apenas pudo distinguir su mano extendiéndose hacia él en una clara invitación a acercarse. Invitación que sus pies aceptaron gustosos sin darle tiempo a pensar siquiera. Tomó su mano y volvió a hablar. "¿Por qué?" Su voz había sido un susurro de nuevo y se pateó mentalmente por sonar tan ansioso y desesperado pero debía saber si todos sus miedos eran infundados, si sus dudas sólo eran jugarretas macabras de su mente y de su corazón que se negaba a sufrir una vez más. Ella sólo lo miraba temblando como una hoja pero no decía ni hacía nada. "¿Por qué Mía?". Su voz sonó un poco más alta pero aún temblorosa, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo la había llamado. Juraría que su corazón estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto de tan fuerte y rápido que latía.

"¡Por qué tú lo deseas tanto como yo Amor!" Y sin pensarlo mucho lo besó.

* * *

**Notas de Autora. **Por favor… No me mateeeeeeeeeeeen! Tengo una bebé que me necesita… jajajajajajajaja… XD… Ya en serio, sé que los dejé picados con varias cosas como la estupidez de Harry y si pasó algo entre estos dos pero que les digo, ¿si no los dejo en suspenso que escribo para el siguiente capítulo? Jajajajaja… Espero de corazón que les haya gustado como quedó, al menos ya se van revelando algunas cosas y pues como dije en un principio, aquí está un pre de SLASH, ¡que conste yo avisé! He respondido todos los reviews por PM, así que… Mary, que bueno que te está gustando mi historia, espero sigas leyéndola y comentando de vez en cuando. Y a todos ustedes que me felicitaron por mi cumple y por la recuperación de mi hija les digo… MIL GRACIAS, no saben lo mucho que me hicieron mi semana. Disfruto mucho leyendo todo lo que me escriben y tratando de responder en cuanto leo sus reviews así que ya saben, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, crucios, avadas y demás los pueden dejar aquí abajito. Sobre todo sugerencias, ando un poco en blanco. Como siempre, el universo de HP pertenece a J.K.R. y bla, bla, bla. Los quiero mucho. Jen. XOXOX


	6. Descubrimientos y Advertencias

**Capítulo 6.**

**Descubrimientos y Advertencias**

* * *

La luz del sol entraba a raudales por la ventana amenazando su sueño, se removió con inquietud entre las sábanas buscando el calor de otro cuerpo, abrió los ojos encontrándose sola y suspiró. Tocó sus labios inconscientemente y sonrió, se había aventurado a besarle y se sorprendió cuando él le respondió. El beso había empezado feroz y descoordinado, lo sintió tomar su rostro entre sus manos mientras ella se abrazaba a su cuello haciéndolos caer en cama. La falta de oxígeno los hizo separarse, él la volvió a besar pero con mucha suavidad y ternura. Cuando volvieron a separarse Severus la abrazó por la espalda y enterró su rostro en su cuello, ella se acomodó en su pecho y ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos.

El sonido de unas risas y voces le causaron curiosidad, se dio un baño rápido y salió en su búsqueda. Bajó hasta la cocina encontrándose con Amelie terminando de hacer el desayuno "¡Buenos días dormilona!". Su tono jocoso y su mirada pícara la hicieron sonrojarse y sonreír. "¡Buenos día Amelie!, que increíble encontrarte tan temprano en mi cocina, ¿a qué se debe tan deliciosa sorpresa?" preguntó Mione robándose un trozo de fruta de una bandeja y ganándose una carcajada por parte de Amelie. "Pues esta mañana, Mike encontró a Severus intentando podar el pasto de enfrente, pero al parecer la podadora se descompuso, así que Mike se ofreció a repararla después de desayunar y ya se dirigía a casa cuando Severus le propuso hacer un desayuno compartido. Ahorita están jugando con los niños afuera." Hermione caminó hacia la puerta trasera y se recargó en el marco para admirar la escena frente a ella. Severus aventaba a Harry al aire mientras éste se deshacía en risas y Mike intentaba alejar a Draco de la pila de pasto sospechosamente recién cortado.

Severus no había notado su presencia por estar entreteniendo a Harry así que aprovechó para acercarse a ellos. "¡M-né!" el grito de Draco y su rápido cambio de dirección hizo que Mike y Severus voltearan hacia ella, le sonrió y cargó al pequeño rubio que la abrazó con fuerza mientras reía. "¡Buenos días a todos!" Mike devolvió el saludo pero Severus no, ella se acercó y se paró en puntillas para besarlo. "Buenos días Amor, ¿qué tal dormiste?", lo vio sonreír y poner a Harry en el piso. "¡De maravilla Mía!" le susurró en su oído mientras retiraba a Draco de sus brazos para colocarlo a lado del moreno. Ambos niños empezaron a gatear, Harry intentaba alejarse de Draco pues el pequeño rubio intentaba quitarle sus lentes. Mike soltó la carcajada y empezó a caminar hacia los bebés. Severus la abrazó con fuerza y depositó un suave beso en sus labios provocando que ella se sonrojara. "El desayuno está casi listo, voy a ayudar a Amelie, no tardo." Lo volvió a besar y se soltó de su agarre.

Severus la vio marcharse y suspiró. Las cosas entre ellos avanzaron más rápido de lo que él tenía planeado o más bien pensado, anoche hubiera dado lo que fuera por poseerla pero no lo creyó prudente. Era cierto que la tensión sexual entre ellos era mucha pero él quería que ella supiera lo mucho que la deseaba en todos los sentidos, no sólo a su cuerpo. Que ella sintiera cuanto la amaba antes de que las cosas pasaran a lo físico y se juró que se lo iba a decir y a demostrar. Un carraspeo a su espalda lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. La mirada divertida de Mike lo hizo sonrojarse ligeramente y desviar la mirada, esas personas la conocían de hace años y de momento se sintió como si estuviera ante los padres de la chica. "Sabes Severus…" su titubeo lo hizo voltear a verlo, "… tienes mucha suerte de tenerla a tu lado. Mione es una chica muy bella y no sólo físicamente, sino como ser humano…" Severus iba a decir que lo sabía pero Mike no lo dejó hablar, toda su atención estaba sobre él poniéndolo nervioso y su voz había bajado un poco denotando tristeza. "Demasiado bella e inocente a pesar de todo. Creí que nunca volvería a ser la misma cuándo sus padres fueron asesinados frente a ella; y ahora, gracias a ti, es feliz de nuevo." De repente su mirada se había vuelto mortalmente seria y Severus pasó saliva con dificultad. "Yo no soy nada más que un amigo y aunque no lo creas…" Mike lo tomó del brazo izquierdo, "…Sé perfectamente quién y qué eres y lo que has hecho, así que si la lastimas de cualquier manera, te juro por mi vida y mi magia que lo pagarás muy caro." Y sin más, tomó a los dos bebés en sus brazos y se dirigió a la cocina dejando a un Severus desconcertado y más pálido de lo normal, parado a la mitad del jardín.

Horas más tarde Severus se encontraba llamando a la puerta de sus vecinos, había varias cosas de las cuales debía hablar con Mike y esa era la oportunidad perfecta pues Hermione y Amelie habían llevado a los bebés al parque y se iban a demorar. Unos minutos después se encontraba sentado en la fresca salita de estar frente a Mike en absoluto silencio, ambos hombres se medían con la mirada pero ninguno decía absolutamente nada. Fue la sonrisa de Mike la que rompió el tenso e incómodo momento. "Sé que tienes dudas pero te responderé todo lo que desees saber". Severus lo miró por unos segundos más y asintió. "Quiero la verdad, saberlo todo. Como bien debes saber soy el mejor Oclumante de Europa así que si me mientes lo sabré." Su amenaza quedó flotando en el aire y Mike asintió.

Le dio varios tragos a su whisky antes de empezar a hablar. "Para empezar no soy ni de la Orden del Fénix ni mucho menos de los mortífagos pero sí estoy al tanto del incidente que tiene a Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter en ese estado. Albus Dumbledore creyó prudente decírmelo cuando descubrió que soy un mago alemán vecino de Hermione. Yo llegué a Inglaterra hace unos veinte años, proveniente de Berlín a dónde regresé cuando la guerra con Voldemort estalló para proteger a mi Amelie pues ella es muggle. Cuando volvimos a Inglaterra al año posterior a que terminara la guerra supe lo que Hermione había hecho con sus padres, así que le confesé que yo era un mago y que podría ayudarle a rastrearlos y revertir el hechizo pero ella sólo sonrió con tristeza y me confesó que ellos estaban muertos pero no dijo nada más. Me dediqué a mover algunas cosas para poder revertir lo que el hechizo había hecho en todos los demás muggles, y así liberar el testamento original de los Granger para que Hermione pudiera tener acceso a esta casa y a su herencia y que pudiera regresar a Hogwarts a terminar su educación. He estado al pendiente de ella desde entonces, al menos lo más que ella me ha permitido pues como te dije ayer, tenía tiempo que no la veía".

Severus observó a Mike y suspiró. Había muchas preguntas en su mente pero no estaba seguro de querer conocer las respuestas. "¿Sabes los detalles de la muerte de sus padres?" Mike negó con la cabeza y dio un trago largo a su whisky. "Aun cuando me contó todo lo que pasó en el año que estuvo huyendo con Harry y Ron, la reconstrucción de Hogwarts y demás, no quiso decirme mucho sobre eso, sé que fue cuando los fue a buscar a Australia. Al parecer, algunos mortífagos que andaban sueltos localizaron a sus padres y por lo que logré adivinar, los torturaron y asesinaron frente a ella. También sé que de alguna manera Harry y Ron la rescataron de los restos de la casa, pero no sé nada más." Severus asintió nuevamente, algo le había dicho Dumbledore sobre el tema pero nunca quiso ahondar más y ahora no sabía si debía traspasar ese límite o no, después de todo ella nunca le había mencionado nada. "Severus…", volteó a ver a Mike, aun tratando de procesar todo lo que había escuchado y lo observó a los ojos por varios segundos que se le antojaron eternos. "¿Qué intenciones tienes con ella? Se nota a kilómetros que ella está perdidamente enamorada de ti, ¿pero tú?"

Severus lo miró impasible y suspiró. "Comprendo tus reservas y dudas, también las amenazas y advertencias que puedas darme pero te aseguro que son innecesarias." Se volvieron a mirar por unos segundos antes de que Severus volviera a hablar, sabía que lo que dijera sería decisivo entre ellos, o Mike lo apoyaría o haría lo que fuera para sacarlo de la vida de Hermione. "No sé cuándo ni cómo fue que pasó pero me enamoré de ella como un crío, el tiempo que convivimos durante mis juicios y cuando volvió a Hogwarts para terminar su educación, fueron los más difíciles que he vivido, pues…" su silencio y su titubeo hicieron sonreír a Mike, "…supo derribar mis barreras con sus risas, con su mirada, con su inocencia y lo peor fue que no lo hizo con intención, yo fui el único estúpido que se enamoró. Verla siempre con Weasley me mataba de celos pero me obligué a pensar que era feliz a su lado." y su voz bajó a un susurro bastante audible. "Y te confieso que estoy asustado… aterrado, toda mi vida amé sin ser correspondido y ahora que ella es libre y que veo que siente algo por mí no sé qué hacer. Bueno… sí lo sé, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Además…" se volvió a quedar en silencio y de nuevo encaró a Mike, "¿quién nos aceptaría?, a su lado, sólo soy un pobre y viejo profesor de pociones sin fortuna ni nada que ofrecerle." Y sin más se dejó caer en el sillón con un aire derrotado.

Mike lo observó varios segundos en silencio. Podía ver el amor y las dudas que ese hombre sentía, lo sabía sincero y ansioso, así que no pudo evitar sentir un renovado respeto y afecto hacia él. "¡Eres un estúpido!" la frase salió tan rápida y certera de sus labios que no pudo ni quiso detenerla. Severus levantó tan rápido la cabeza para enfrentarlo que Mike juraba que escuchó su cuello crujir. "No me mires así, lo eres. ¿Qué importa lo que los demás piensen?, ella te ama por sobre todo, además… le puedes ofrecer mucho, ¿o es que las pociones que han patentado no te dejan ganancias?, si sigues en Hogwarts es por lealtad a Dumbledore, y no me digas que no porqué estoy seguro de que es por eso, porque si tu quisieras, tendrías un brillante futuro desarrollando y creando nuevas fórmulas. Mira…" Mike suspiró profundo para evitar lanzarle una maldición ahí mismo, odiaba que la gente que se menospreciara por culpa de los demás, "tú y yo sabemos que este 'accidente' con Harry y Draco fue deliberadamente planeado, no fue una casualidad así que aprovéchalo y disfrútalo, yo no tengo inconveniente. Pero de una vez te lo digo y reitero, si por tu culpa ella sufre… Voldemort será un paseo por la playa a comparación de lo que yo puedo hacerte. ¿De acuerdo?" Y sin decir nada más extendió su mano hacia Severus. Éste la tomó aún medio impresionado y sonrió. Ambos hombres volvieron a tomar asiento y bebieron un nuevo vaso de whisky mientras el tiempo pasaba. Unos minutos después, Hermione y Amelie regresaron cargadas de bolsas y con los bebés durmiendo en sus cochecitos.

Algunas horas más tarde y después de una deliciosa cena, Severus se preparaba para dormir mientras Hermione terminaba de acostar a ambos bebés. Cuando salió del baño recién duchado se dirigió automáticamente hacia la sala y se sentó en el sillón a pensar. Se había enterado de muchas cosas y aún no lograba procesarlas todas pero Mike tenía razón, analizando en retrospectiva, el incidente entre los chicos había sido deliberadamente provocado pero la pregunta era por qué. Sabía de los ataques furtivos pero sospechaba que había algo más profundo detrás de todo esto, pues algunos sólo habían sido niñerías provocadas por los amigos de Draco para acercarlo a Potter y entonces recordó. El día anterior a que Draco y Harry fueran convertidos en bebés Kingsley Shacklebolt visitó a Albus en Hogwarts, la reunión duró mucho tiempo y cuando el Ministro abandonó el colegio lo hizo con una cara de preocupación extrema. Albus le había dicho que era porque Harry y Draco estaban causando demasiados estragos por todos lados alterando a todos en el mundo mágico, pero Severus no creyó nada de lo que su mentor le había dicho, así que decidió investigar por su cuenta, sin embargo ya no tuvo tiempo de nada pues Potter había propiciado sin saber, la oportunidad perfecta para actuar.

Cerró los ojos y presionó el puente de su nariz tratando de recordar cada detalle de lo sucedido. Sabía perfectamente lo idiotamente enamorados que estaban Draco y él, pero ninguno daba su brazo a torcer y dejaba su orgullo de lado para asumir la verdad; ambos se mantenían en un ridículo juego de dimes y diretes pero esta vez fue demasiado. Harry había acorralado a un Ravenclaw de séptimo junto a los invernaderos cuando Draco salía de ahí conversando con Hermione y Neville. Eso hizo que el rubio empezara con sus comentarios sarcásticos y ofensas iniciando un duelo que ninguno de los dos pudo evitar. El Ravenclaw regresó corriendo al castillo en busca de ayuda encontrando a Severus en el camino, éste trato de correr lo más rápido posible para detenerlos pero llegó en el momento justo que Neville lanzaba un rayo rojo en dirección de los aurores. Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo importante abriendo los ojos de golpe, Neville lo había visto venir y en vez de seguir lanzando Protegos para cubrirlo a él y a Hermione de los hechizos desviados de ambos chicos durante el duelo, empujó a la castaña al suelo y envió el suyo dando de lleno en sus objetivos. Cuando Severus llegó hasta ellos ya era tarde, Harry y Draco ya eran unos bebés que lloraban asustados y a todo pulmón y Longbottom se deshacía en miles de disculpas y atropelladas explicaciones sobre su intención de desarmarlos.

Volvió a suspirar y salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro. "Un beso por tus pensamientos". La frase de Mione lo hizo sonreír y voltear a verla. "No es nada, sólo estoy cansado." Se puso en pie y empezó a caminar hacia la escalera con la mano de la chica firmemente agarrada entre la suya. Entraron a la habitación y se dispusieron a dormir. Severus la llenó de besos suaves y dulces para finalmente abrazar a su castaña fuertemente contra su pecho. Ya mañana pensaría en que papel jugaban ellos en todo ese enredo.

* * *

**Notas de Autora. **Hasta aquí llegué. Lo sé, decepcionante para todas ustedes que esperaban ver más acción entre ellos pero qué les digo. Traté y traté y esto fue lo que salió, jajajaja… Aunque no es mi capítulo favorito me gustó mucho como quedó. ¿Pueden ver lo ingenioso del hechizo de Neville? ¿y qué tal Mike? Amenzando a nuestro amado Severus. En fin, como siempre, tomatazos, sugerencias, peticiones, crucios, avadas, etcétera aquí abajo. HP y demás pertenece a J.K. Rowling y bla bla bla. Los quiero mucho y mil gracias por seguirme, esperarme, comentar y colocarme en sus favoritos. Muchos besos de Mi beba y míos… Jen… XOXOX


	7. Ataques y Malos Sueños

**Capítulo 7.**

**Ataques y Malos Sueños**

* * *

El lugar era decadente, la penumbra en la que se sumergía lo hacía ver mucho más tétrico de lo que realmente era, miles de olores se combinaban en uno sólo imposible de identificar pero nauseabundo en todo los sentidos. Una mujer vulgarmente vestida se acercó la mesa y se sentó en su regazo, se sintió tentado a rechazarla pero se contuvo, necesitaba información y ella se la podría dar. Se aseguró que su capucha le cubría perfectamente la cara al tiempo que la veía inclinarse hacia él y meter su mano cerca de su entrepierna, depositó un pergamino doblado bajo su túnica mientras su boca resbalaba por su cuello. "Es todo lo que conseguí, espero te sirva", su voz suave se coló en su oído obligándolo a agacharse y simular un beso "Gracias, te debo una". Su susurro la estremeció, "no me debes nada, lo que necesites sólo pídelo". Asintió con la cabeza, depositó unos galeones en su escote y salió del lugar.

Se apareció cerca de casa y transfiguró su túnica y capa por ropa muggle, un par de pantalones de gabardina tipo cargo negros, zapatos, playera y una gabardina gris ligera. Revisó el pergamino que la mujer le entregase y frunció el ceño, había descubierto que el día anterior al accidente habían intentado secuestrar a Draco y Harry lo había evitado y no sólo eso, semanas atrás lo habían intentado dos veces más. Supiró y apretó el puente de su nariz, varios de sus contactos en el Knocktourn Alley le habían informado que era una grupo de antiguos mortífagos y que se creía que eran los sobrevivientes del Círculo Interno, cosa que ahora podía confirmar plenamente.

Sabía que Nott no había sido capturado o en su defecto asesinado, así que ahora tenía sentido que él estuviera detrás de todo esto. Y pensándolo detenidamente, las piezas encajaban a la perfección, esa era la razón perfecta para provocar una pelea entre los chicos y convertirlos en bebés y mantenerlos a salvo. Y quien mejor que él para cuidarlos y Hermione para ayudar. No pudo evitar admirar la astucia del plan trazado por Albus, pues al no haberle informado evitó que se arriesgara nuevamente al perseguir a Nott.

Cuando llegó a casa trató de calmarse, Hermione no debía verlo preocupado o sospecharía que algo grave estaba sucediendo. Entró esperando encontrar la .típica escena ruidosa pero en su lugar sólo existía el silencio, subió a la habitación de los niños y los encontró profundamente dormidos, revisó el resto de la casa pero Hermione no parecía estar ahí. Se asomó al patio y la vio acostada sobre una manta bajo la sombra de un gran roble y con un libro sobre su vientre, se acercó en silencio mientras la observaba, se veía tan hermosa y serena, su corto pantalón dejaba ver sus piernas largas y cremosas mientras su blusa enmarcaba cada curva. Se sentó con suavidad a su lado y la escuchó susurrar "Tardaste".

Severus sonrió, "lo lamento, creí que dormías, ¿cómo supiste que era yo?, no hice ningún ruido". Hermione sonrió y entre abrió los ojos, estiró su mano hacia él en una clara invitación y esperó hasta tener su rostro a unos milímetros del suyo, "tu aroma, nadie huele como tú", y sin más lo besó. Fue un beso suave, cargado de emociones; cuando había despertado él ya no estaba, una nota le avisaba que iba a Spiner's End y que volvía para el almuerzo pero no había sido así, era más de medio día cuando finalmente había llegado a casa y lo había extrañado enormemente.

Severus respondió el beso gustoso, amaba que fuera ella quien diera el primer paso para tocarlo o besarlo, lo hacía sentir deseado y esperado. También la había extrañado, se había ido temprano para ver la situación de su casa y resolver otros asuntos pero tardó mucho más de lo planeado. Sin pensarlo mucho, mordió el labio inferior de Hermione pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, ella entreabrió los labios y él invadió su boca. Su lengua acariciaba la de ella disfrutando su sabor y su calor, era suave y fresca con un ligero sabor a cerezas, canela y un toque de chocolate, miró de reojo y pudo ver la pequeña envoltura vacía de uno. Sonrió dentro del beso cuando ella gimió suavemente, la sintió aferrarse a su cuello y se pegó a ella; podía sentir su calor a través de la ropa que cada vez se volvía más pesada, apretada y estorbosa, pasó una rodilla entre sus piernas y rozó su intimidad. Hermione gimió más fuerte y alzó sus caderas en busca de un mayor contacto.

Recargó el peso en su brazo para no aplastarla, acarició sus brazos trazando un camino desde la muñeca hasta su hombro y de ahí a su espalda arrancando un fuerte gemido por parte de Hermione al tiempo que se arqueaba pegándose más a él. Severus no pudo contenerse más y presionó su firme erección oculta en los pantalones contra su pelvis y comenzó a meter su mano bajo la blusa su blusa para tocar su espalda. De un solo movimiento se enderezó arrastrándola consigo, quedaron hincados en la manta besándose y acariciándose hasta donde sus manos alcanzaban a llegar. Hermione comenzó a buscar el borde del pantalón tratando de quitar su playera mientras él la aferraba por la cadera apegándola hacia sí, estimulando más su, de por sí, ya dolorosa erección. Severus ya no pensaba, eran muchas las sensaciones que lo arrastraban logrando que se olvidara de todo aquello que no fuera poseer a esa hermosa mujer que jadeaba contra sus labios, que buscaba desnudarlo en cuerpo y alma y que le permitía degustar su cuerpo para ser completamente suya. Se separó de sus labios ahora hinchados para saborear la suave piel de su cuello cuando un fuerte ruido como de explosión los hizo separarse bruscamente y que ambos sacaran sus varitas.

Severus corrió dentro de la casa al ver salir humo de la habitación de los niños con Hermione pisándole los talones. Severus voló la puerta de sus goznes y se adentró tapándose la nariz, a través de un denso humo negro, tratando de guiarse por el llanto de los niños pues por más que agitaba su varita, no lograba disipar el aire a su alrededor. Hermione entró tras él enfocándose en las furiosas llamas que consumían un librero lleno cosas pero tal parecía que por más que trataba de apagar el incendio, más se avivaba, sintió a Severus jalarla y depositar a ambos bebés en sus brazos mientras el gritaba que salieran de ahí. Sin detenerse mas que para mirar a Severus una última vez, salió con ambos bebés corriendo hacia la casa de Mike. Para cuando llegaba a la puerta, el otro mago la pasaba de lado varita en alto para ayudar a Severus. Amelie la ayudó con los bebés y ambas corrieron a refugiarse a en la casa vecina.

Varios minutos más tarde, el humo desapareció completamente y Mike, Severus y Albus entraban a la casa un poco sucios y bastante molestos. Amelie corrió a abrazar a Mike mientras Hermione se acercaba a Severus con la sensación de alivio a flor de piel, se colgó de su cuello y sollozó contra su pecho, por un momento había pensado lo peor. Severus acarició su espalda y le susurró palabras de consuelo. Albus por su parte miró a la pareja y sonrió, apareció un servicio de té y esperó a que todos tomaran asiento. Hermione miraba a cada hombre alternativamente mientras abrazaba a un sollozante Draco con fuerza contra su pecho, Severus arrullaba a Harry tratando también de calmarlo, cuando ambos bebés se quedaron finalmente dormidos ambas mujeres los llevaron a la habitación de la pareja.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?", la pregunta de Hermione rompió el silencio que se había instaurado entre los tres magos. "Mortífagos", respondió Snape con su tono más helado mientras depositaba un objeto chamuscado sobre la mesa de centro. Hermione parpadeo con confusión y volteo a ver al director con la duda brillando en sus ojos, Albus sólo suspiró y afirmó con la cabeza. "Así es, no sé cómo lograron burlar las protecciones pero lo hicieron. Enviaron este paquete por lechuza pero estalló antes de que alguno de los niños lograra tocarlo." Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa y temor, como era posible eso, se supone que nadie sabía dónde estaban, entonces como era que los habían encontrado. Albus la miraba expectante sabiendo lo que pensaba. "Tranquila, no saben que están aquí, el paquete iba dirigido a Harry Potter y la lechuza lo encontró, eso fue todo".

"¿Y estás seguro de eso?", la voz pregunta de Severus iba impresa de un profundo sarcasmo, sabía bien que las lechuzas podrían encontrar a cualquiera en cualquier parte pero el temor de que de alguna manera Nott supiera de su paradero, hacía que sus sentidos se pusieran alerta y su mal humor saliera a flote. No quería que ni Hermione ni los niños sufrieran ningún daño, si algo caracterizaba a los Nott era su perseverancia, su astucia y su inteligencia para salirse con la suya y estaba cien por ciento seguro que el Mortífago no se iba a detener por nada, buscaba su venganza y como fuera la iba a tener. Un suspiro cansado y a la vez molesto escapó de sus labios. Sintió la aguda mirada de Mike posada en él y volteó a verlo, debía informarle sobre sus investigaciones pero no delante de Albus 'yo los manejo a mi antojo' Dumbledore, así que asintió casi imperceptiblemente y desvió la mirada hacia la castaña, la cual parecía estar pensando y procesando la información a toda velocidad.

"Señor, quiero confiar en que desconozcan nuestro paradero pero como no estamos seguros de eso, le pido que extienda la protección hasta esta casa, no me gustaría que Mike o Amelie resultaran heridos y que de alguna manera modifique las protecciones para evitar ataques futuros". El tono con el que habló sorprendió a todos e hizo que Severus inflara el pecho con orgullo, nadie tenía ese brío para ordenarle a Dumbledore que hiciera algo. El viejo sonrió con benevolencia y asintió levantando su varita al mismo tiempo. Un rayo dorado salió disparado al cielo haciendo los cambios necesarios y reforzando cualquier barrera existente, cuando terminó, desvaneció el paquete y se despidió para salir y desaparecer rumbo a Hogwarts. Severus aprovechó el momento que Hermione fue a la cocina a preparar té para poner al corriente a Mike, sabía que si alguien lo apoyaría sería él.

Unas horas más tarde, los cuatro regresaban a la casa, los niños debían cenar y dormir, ellos debían reparar la habitación y tratar de descansar también, había sido un día muy agitado y ambos se sentían extremadamente cansados. Decidieron acostar a los niños con ellos, la cama era lo suficientemente grande para que los cuatro cupieran, así que los dejaron dormidos en el centro con una barrera para evitar que se cayeran y un hechizo alarma por si despertaban, y se dirigieron a la otra habitación para reparar los daños y limpiar.

Las lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Hermione cuando vio el viejo librero y escritorio completamente irreconocibles, esos muebles habían estado con ella desde que era una pequeñita y tenían muchas cosas que habían pertenecido a sus padres. Fotos, cartas, las joyas que su madre le había reglado, los libros antiguos que su padre había rastreado para ella y la última foto que se habían tomado como familia habían sido destruidos completamente por el fuego. Sintió su corazón quebrarse cuando vio lo que parecía ser el sujetador de pelo que su madre le había hecho vuelto casi cenizas. Se dejó caer en el piso y se soltó a llorar con desesperación.

Severus se hincó junto a ella y la abrazó. Había seguido cada una de las reacciones de la castaña, sabía que en esos muebles guardaba las cosas más preciadas que tenía de sus padres, había explorado cada una de ellas y aunque no sabía exactamente lo que significaban, si sabía que eran muy valiosas sentimentalmente, la había visto limpiarlas con mimo el día que ordenaron la casa, las colocó de tal manera que cada una fuera visible y se aseguró de que los niños no pudieran alcanzarlas y destrozarlas por error. Se preguntó por qué las tendría en esta habitación si pudo haberlas mantenido seguras en su departamento, pues si algo sabía bien de ella, es que vivía en el Londres Muggle cerca del Callejón Diagon. La tomó en brazos y la llevó a la sala. No quería que los niños la vieran así y ella necesitaba desahogarse.

Hermione lloró y lloró, la tristeza y el sentimiento de soledad y culpa se asentaron más en ella. Los pocos objetos valiosos que había conservado de sus padres, se habían perdido. Se culpó hasta el cansancio por no habérselos llevado pues así, todavía existirían, todavía tendría un pedazo de ellos a su lado, pero su dolor se lo había impedido, no quiso estar viendo algo que le partiría el alma cada vez que volteara y se tropezara con los recuerdos, por eso los dejó ahí y ahora, ahora ya no quedaba nada. Lloró con más fuerza aferrada a la camisa de Severus mientras él le acariciaba la espalda y le tarareaba una tonada, se dejó hacer hasta que finalmente cayó dormida

No sabía qué hacer, él no era de las personas sentimentalistas, jamás había consolado a nadie porque simplemente no tenía a nadie para hacerlo y ahora con la castaña entre sus brazos y llorando a mares se sentía frustrado y perdido. La acunó en su pecho y la escuchó llorar hasta que se quedó dormida, parecía haber funcionado el acariciar su espalda y tararear la misma canción que usara para arrullar a Harry y Draco, la misma que su madre usara con él para tranquilizarlo cuando su padre llegaba borracho a su habitación para golpearlo. Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios para unirse a Hermione en las delicias del sueño, sueño que fue interrumpido una hora después de manera abrupta y violenta.

Hermione se removía en sus brazos con desesperación, como si tratara de escapar de él, su respiración era agitada y entrecortada, gemía con dolor y palabras ininteligibles escapaban de sus carnosos labios. Severus trataba con todas sus fuerzas de evitar que se separara de él o caería al suelo pero parecía que esa acción sólo la alteraba más, logrando que Hermione se agitara con más fuerza y empezara a gritar. La acostó como pudo en el sillón y trató de despertarla en vano, pues ella sólo gemía como si estuviera sufriendo un terrible dolor y suplicaba. El nombre de Nott salió en medio de un grito dejándolo helado mientras ella despertaba de golpe y se aferraba a él con desesperación, cuando logró reaccionar la volvió a abrazar.

"Ya pequeña, aquí estoy". Los temblores de la chica fueron disminuyendo hasta que sólo quedaron los provocados por los sollozos, "¿quieres contarme tu sueño?", su pregunta había sido apenas un susurro pero sabía que lo había escuchado cuando volvió a temblar y sollozó más fuerte. "Lo vi asesinándolos de nuevo y no pude salvarlos otra vez". Ella siguió llorando y Severus sólo se quedó en silencio manteniéndola en su pecho.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: **¿Y… qué les pareció? Se descubren verdades, la pasión aumenta y se rompen corazones, si lo sé, algo cruel pero necesario. Lamento si demoré más de lo usual pero me costó un poco escribir este capítulo pues tengo claro a donde quiero llegar, la cosa es como hacerlo… XD… Ok, les cuento que en el próximo planeo involucrar a Ron y a los Weasley como parte de la fachada pues Hermione deberá aparentar que está haciendo su vida normal. Por lo que yo pregunto: quieren que escriba sobre un Ron enojado y dolido pero al final comprensivo y de buen corazón o un Ron idiota y desgraciado que al final sale perdiendo y quedando en la porquería. No sé aún no me decido por lo tanto se suplican peticiones o ideas, lo más votado se hará. Millones de gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y su paciencia, adoro que adoren mi historia, jajajaja… Recuerden que todo es de JKR y que espero ansiosamente pegada a mi laptop o mi celular por sus sugerencias, peticiones y tomatazos… jajajaja. Y antes de que sigan leyendo y de ante mano disculpen ustedes por tanta leperada… :/ así que aquí va O.o.

En respuesta al PM y mails que me dejaron, no diré nombres pero sabes quién eres… Si no te gusta lo que escribo o lo que tardo en hacerlo ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?, bótate a la mierda de mis historias. Ya te lo dije de todas las maneras posibles y lo sostengo, NO… NO TE PERMITO QUE SIGAS ESCRIBIENDO EL LADO HUMANO DE SNAPE y cómo te he dicho anteriormente, SI NO TE PARECE VE Y CHIN… A LA PU… MADRE QUE TE PARIÓ POR QUE AQUÍ NO HACES FALTA.


	8. Encuentros

**Capítulo 8.**

**Encuentros**

* * *

Nunca dejaría de asombrarse, la belleza del Callejón Diagon era única con sus escaparates brillantes y alegres. Aún podía recordar lo sombrío y destrozado que se veía durante la guerra, afortunadamente pudo ser restaurado a su gloria original. "Gracias por traerme". Severus la había sacado de la casa so pretexto de comprar ingredientes para pociones que les hacían falta para continuar sus tutorías, pero ella sabía que en realidad lo había hecho para mantenerla distraída y animada, pues aún sentía los estragos que las pesadillas habían ocasionado.

Severus sólo asintió en repuesta y comenzó a caminar, debían mantener su fachada de tutor alumna y le estaba costando horrores mantenerse alejado de ella. "Si quiere puede ir a hacer las compras que desee mientras yo veo lo de los ingredientes, y nos vemos en una hora aquí mismo." La vio sonreír ante su tono monocorde y comenzó a caminar.

Hermione lo vio partir y perderse entre la gente que se hallaba disfrutando una mañana de compras y suspiró, esperaba poder pasar el día con él, pero al parecer eso no iba a ser posible, al menos no hasta que salieran del Mundo Mágico, entonces se las ingeniaría para secuestrarlo un rato. Sonrió y emprendió su camino sonriendo, sí, ese iba a ser un estupendo día.

Después de media hora se detuvo frente a una pequeña y descuidada tienda que exhibía lo que parecía ser joyería. Dudó por unos instantes y finalmente entró, a diferencia del exterior, el interior parecía brillar en cada rincón que se mirase. Sonrió y buscó al dependiente. Una señora mayor pero muy distinguida la atendió. Hermione acercó la única joya de su madre que había medio sobrevivido al incendio y preguntó si podría ser reparada de alguna manera. La mujer la observó mientras platicaban cuando la campanilla del local anunciaba a otro visitante.

"¡Ah, Profesor Snape! Que gusto volverle a ver, ya tengo su encargo listo". Hermione volteó hacia el recién llegado y sonrió. "Lo mismo digo Madame Liz. Espero que no haya sido mucha molestia. Señorita Granger, no esperaba encontrarla aquí". Y era cierto, esperaba que ella no fuera partícipe de esa visita, pero sabía que la Madame Liz sería discreta. "Así que tú eres su aprendiz", la voz de la mujer se hizo escuchar desde la trastienda mientras caminaba con un par de paquetes envueltos y sellados. "Es un gusto conocerte. Aquí están sus paquetes Profesor, tal cual los pidió".

"¿No hubo ningún problema Madame Liz?" ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza, "ninguno Profesor, adentro encontrará todo lo que solicitó". "Perfecto" respondió Severus y depositó una bolsa llena de galeones en el mostrador, "con esto cubro el costo y sus honorarios además de una pequeña bonificación, espero sea suficiente." La mujer se sonrojó sutilmente y asintió, "por su puesto Profesor, pero no era necesario. Siempre estoy a sus órdenes". Severus asintió. "Lista Señorita Granger, se nos hace tarde".

"En un momento Profesor. Madame, ¿cree que tenga arreglo esta pieza?". Madame Liz volvió a revisar el camafeo y asintió. "Está muy lastimado pero estoy segura que se podrá rescatar satisfactoriamente, sin embargo va a llevar algo de tiempo". Severus pudo ver el brillo de esperanza en los ojos de la castaña y sonrió para sus adentros, al menos no todo estaba perdido. "Se nota que es una joya muy antigua Señorita Granger y eso es lo que demorará su reparación".

Hermione sonrió y asintió. "No importa Madame, si se puede reparar el tiempo que se lleve no es problema. Esa joya ha estado en mi familia por generaciones y es muy importante para mí." La mujer revisó una vez más la pieza y sonrió. "Claro que sí mi niña, no hay ningún problema, te enviaré una lechuza cuando lo tenga listo". Y sin más ambos salieron del local. La luz inundaba completamente el Callejón cegándolos por unos instantes. "Ya es algo tarde Granger, lo mejor será almorzar algo aquí antes de seguir con nuestras actividades". Hermione asintió y se dirigieron al nuevo restaurant que había sustituido la heladería de Florean Fortescue.

Se sentaron en la terraza algo alejados de los demás y comenzaron a revisar el menú. "Necesito lavarme las manos, no tardo Mía, ordenas algo para mí por favor", y sin esperar respuesta se alejó de ella. Hermione sonreía, conocía los gustos de Severus y se estaba esmerando en encontrar algo rico para pedir cuando la silla de a lado fue ocupada bruscamente. "Hola hermosa. ¿Me extrañaste?"

"¿Qué haces aquí Ron?" tenía meses que no lo había visto y justo se lo tenía que encontrar ahí. "Pues vine a recoger el equipo de Quidditch que encargué y te vi caminando hacia aquí. ¿Aún sigues teniendo clases con el murciélago grasiento de las mazmorras?" La sonrisa socarrona que siguió a su pregunta la hizo torcer la boca. "No le digas así Ron, es el Prof…" pero no pudo terminar la frase. "Sí, sí, lo que tú digas linda. Ya que estamos aquí por qué no almorzamos juntos y nos ponemos al día".

Su tono sugerente y el brazo rodeando sus hombros la hizo sentir escalofríos y hacía que se molestara más a cada palabra que el pelirrojo decía, "por qué no vengo sola Ron, el Profesor Snape viene conmigo" su tono agrio era evidente, sin embargo Ron lo pasó por alto y siguió insistiendo. "¡Vamos Mione! No creo que se enoje por qué lo dejes, pues soy mejor opción para pasar la tarde y, si he de confesar, también la noche".

"No Ron, yo no quiero estar ni un minuto más contigo, así que suéltame y lárgate". Hermione lo empujaba con una mano mientras que la otra trataba de alcanzar su varita en vano. Retrocedió hasta el respaldo del asiento cuando el chico se inclinó sobre ella. "Deja de ser tan mojigata, bien que deseas tenerme en tu cama otra vez y que te haga gozar". La castaña dejó de buscar su varita y se concentró en detenerlo y alejarse al mismo tiempo. "Nunca más Ron, entregarme a ti fue el peor error de mi vida, error que no pienso volver a cometer y si no quieres que tus padres se enteren aléjate de mí".

La sonrisa de Ron era cínica y burlona mientras Hermione forcejeaba con él. "Vamos, tu sabes que aaahhhhhh…" su grito al salir volando lejos hizo voltear a varias personas. "¿Está bien Granger?" Severus regresaba del baño con la varita desenvainada. Hermione sólo asintió y se paró atrás de él. "¡PERO QUE CARAJOS LE PASA ESTÚPIDO MURCIÉLAGO!... ¡¿ACASO NO VE QUE ESTOY CON MI NOVIA?!" La castaña tembló ante la fugaz mirada que Severus le dio y negó furiosamente con la cabeza.

"Hasta donde yo sé, la señorita Granger no es nada suyo y no se siente cómoda a su alrededor así que manténgase lejos de ella". Su tono susurrante y frío le erizó la piel al chico pero no retrocedió. "¡USTED NO ES QUIEN PARA DECIRME QUE HACER SNAPE, NO PUEDE HECHIZARME Y LO VOY A ACUSAR POR HACERLO!" Severus ladeo la cabeza e hizo una mueca de burla. "Si puedo, es fácil, y bastante satisfactorio he de agregar, además ¿con quién me va a acusar… su Mami?" Ron enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo ante las risas provocadas por el sarcasmo del pocionista. "¡Lárguese Weasley antes de que me haga perder la paciencia, su presencia no es grata ni bienvenida!"

Ron apretó los puños y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida deteniéndose unos instantes a la altura de la castaña, "nos vemos pronto Hermione". Y antes de que alguien dijera nada más, salió a paso veloz del lugar dejando murmullos y comentarios de indignación tras él. "¿Está bien Granger?" preguntó Severus con serenidad mientras ella asentía, "vámonos de aquí, perdí el apetito". La tomó de la mano y ambos desaparecieron en medio de un revuelo de su capa negra.

Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró en una pequeña sala obscura y fría. Vio a Severus desaparecer en un pasillo y empezó a observar su alrededor. Las paredes estaban cubiertas en su totalidad por estantes llenos de libros, lo lúgubre de la habitación la hizo estremecer. El sonido de pasos la hizo voltear al tiempo que Severus entraba seguido de un elfo doméstico levitando un servicio de té. "Mía… ¿estás bien?" Hermione observaba a la pequeña criatura que servía diligentemente el té. "Sí. Sólo… ¿dónde estamos?"

"En Spinner's End, mi hogar. Te presento a Nuly, mi elfina doméstica." Hermione sonrió ante la pronunciada reverencia. "Bienvenida Señorita Granger, Nuly está para servirla, lo que necesite por favor llame a Nuly. El almuerzo estará en unos minutos Mi Señor". Y desapareció sin esperar una respuesta. "¿Mi Señor?". Severus se sonrojó furiosamente y se pasó una mano por el cuello con nerviosismo. "Si... es… una larga historia que quizás algún día te cuente. De momento…" Su varita se agitó cambiando su atuendo por uno muggle, "quisiera que me acompañaras a resolver unos asuntos respecto a esta propiedad después del almuerzo."

"Claro… oye… respecto a lo de hoy… yo… ¡Gracias!, en verdad me salvaste de una situación muy incómoda". Hermione miraba a todas parte menos a Severus, se sentía bastante avergonzada por los ocurrido en el restaurante. Había sido muy desagradable y de alguna manera sabía que debía darle una explicación a Severus pero no estaba muy segura de querer dársela, pues ¿y si se decepcionaba de ella? No, no quería ni pensarlo.

Severus la escuchó y observó con detenimiento, realmente necesitaba saber qué fue lo que sucedió entre ella y Weasley pero sabía que si la presionaba podría obtener malos resultados, se acercó con suavidad a ella y la tomó del mentón, "oye, mírame…" cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con ella sonrió, "no tienes nada que agradecer, jamás permitiría que te hicieran daño. Me gustaría saber qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes…" ella volvió a desviar la mirada, "¡Oye!, no tienes nada que temer ni de que avergonzarte, cuando estés lista yo te escucharé." La abrazó con fuerza al tiempo que ella asentía y beso su cabeza, no importaba cuan altos fueran sus tacones, seguía siendo más alto que ella.

Almorzaron casi en silencio, lanzándose miradas una y otra vez, hasta que ella preguntó por los asuntos que iba a resolver, Severus le explicó que una constructora muggle quería comprar todas las casas de la zona, al igual que la fábrica y derrumbarlas para construir una nueva zona residencial y comercial. Así que si le ofrecían y precio justo se desharía de ella. Le contó un poco de la historia de la casa y de su familia tratando de ocultar su tono amargo, pues después de tantos años, aún podía sentir el dolor y el resentimiento que tenía en contra de su padre.

Hermione lo escuchó atentamente mientras terminaban su almuerzo, ella sabía por Harry algunos fragmentos del pasado tormentoso de Severus y podía entender perfectamente que se quisiera deshacer al fin de esos recuerdos. Sin embargo no dejaba de sentir tristeza, ella había crecido en un hogar lleno de amor y protección y era duro ver la otra cara de la moneda. La visita a la constructora fue larga y tediosa, pero con excelentes resultados, Severus había conseguido un excelente precio por la propiedad y el tiempo suficiente para desalojarla y retirar todo vestigio de Magia que pudiera existir.

"¿Y dónde piensas vivir ahora?" Severus sonrió enigmáticamente y la abrazó para desaparecerse pero ella lo detuvo con una mirada interrogante y llena de curiosidad. "De momento voy a pedirle a Nuly que traslade todo a Hogwarts encogido y dependiendo de los próximos días decidiré que hacer". La abrazó de forma sugestiva y desapareció rumbo a su hogar. Sin embargo apenas habían tocado suelo Hermione soltó una risita divertida, se aferró más a él y giró sobre sus talones llevándolo a un lugar apartado.

Después de recuperarse del mareo provocado por la aparición empezó a observar a su alrededor. El lugar se le hacía familiar, desde el bosque hasta el río que corría alegremente. "¿Reconoces el lugar?" preguntó Hermione y él negó dudosamente. "Es el bosque de Dean, donde nos dejaste la espada de Gryffindor". Severus abrió los ojos con sorpresa, de día el bosque se veía un tanto diferente, iba a preguntar que hacían ahí cuando ella lo interrumpió. "Te he traído aquí por qué es un lugar tranquilo y donde tú y yo podemos pasar un rato tranquilos"

"Es un lugar hermoso y pacífico. ¿Nuly?" La elfina apareció solícita haciendo una reverencia. "Serías tan amable de traernos un refrigerio ligero y algunas bebidas por favor, también el libro que dejé en la mesita de la sala". Después de que la elfina cumpliera con el encargo Severus le informó sobre los planes de desalojo y la despidió con instrucciones precisas para realizar la mudanza. "Empezaré de inmediato Mi Señor" y sin más desapareció.

Acomodaron todo y se sentaron el borde del río disfrutando de la paz y quietud del lugar mientras Severus leía en voz alta. Después de un rato Hermione sumergió sus pies descalzos en el agua fresca y empezó a mojar a Severus quien se unió gustoso a su pequeño juego de persecución con una risa sincera emergiendo de su garganta. No se había divertido tanto desde que Lily y él eran unos niños. Cuando logró atraparla, una piedra suelta en el fondo del río los hizo resbalar y caer de lleno en el agua. Salieron entre trompicones para caer sobre la cobija, Hermione debajo de él reía con los ojos cerrados mientras sus brazos se aferraban a su cuello.

Después de unos minutos guardó silencio al percatarse de que Severus la observaba callado y sonriente con un brillo especial en sus ojos negros. Lo vio bajar su rostro a unos milímetros del suyo y se mordió el labio inferior con anticipación, amaba sus besos y lo que éstos provocaban en ella. "Te Amo" susurró en tono grave y sin más la besó.


	9. Eres Mía Sólo

**Capítulo 9.**

**Eres Mía… Sólo…**

* * *

El regreso a casa había sido entre besos y palabras tiernas, estaban calados hasta los huesos así que Severus movió su varita sobre ellos para secar sus ropas y que entraran en calor. Hermione se separó y levantó el teléfono para preguntarle a Mike si habría algún problema si iban por los niños al día siguiente mientras él iba al sanitario a asearse un poco. Una lechuza irrumpió en la habitación cuando ella colgaba el teléfono.

El trozo de pergamino temblaba como reflejo de sus manos, leía y releía la misma frase una y otra vez, "te esperamos sin falta y ojalá puedas traer a Harry contigo". Dejó la carta a un lado y observó a Pig alejarse con su respuesta, el mochuelo se había convertido en una hermosa lechuza, alegre y vivaz, aún recordaba cuando Sirius se la había regalado a Ron. Suspiró con pesadez y negó con la cabeza, "Ron…" un carraspeo irritado la hizo saltar en su lugar y voltear hacia la puerta de la cocina. "Lo lamento, estaba distraída".

"¿Ron?... ¿Ron Weasley?" preguntó Severus con marcado enojo. La vio asentir y le dio la espalda dispuesto a salir de ahí, sin embargo ella lo detuvo. "Molly Weasley me invitó a la fiesta sorpresa que le prepara a Arthur por su ascenso". Severus no respondió pero escuchaba cada palabra que ella decía. "Me pide que te lleve conmigo y que le avise a Harry, también dice que…" su titubeo lo hizo girarse de nuevo hacia ella. "¿También dice qué?"

Hermione bajó la cabeza, negó y suspiró antes de responder, podía sentir la mirada furiosa de Severus sobre ella taladrando su corazón pues probablemente él pensaría que le había mentido respecto a Ron. "Las cosas entre él y yo no quedaron bien, tú ya lo viste hoy, todo fue demasiado tenso y difícil. Los Weasley no saben nada, no quise causar daños y eso ha influido en que no pierdan la esperanza de un posible 'regreso'…" su voz comenzaba a quebrarse "… él ha… aún… me sigue buscando y la última vez que… que… él sabe que quiero a alguien más pero…"

Severus había desviado la mirada en algún punto de su declaración pues no sabía que pensar sin embargo volteo bruscamente ante sus últimas palabras lastimándose el cuello en el proceso. "¿Pero?" Su pregunta había salido en un susurro tembloroso y cargado de emoción antes de poder detenerla y se pateó mentalmente hasta el cansancio. Él le había confesado que la amaba pero ella no respondió, sólo se había dejado hacer, así que si quería a alguien más él no necesitaba saberlo, no deseaba sentir como se terminaba de destrozar su corazón en mil pedazos. La vio levantarse, caminar hacia él y extender su pequeña mano con rumbo a su mejilla. La detuvo con suavidad y desvió nuevamente su mirada. Sabía que su expresión lo traicionaría si ella seguía hablando.

"Por favor Severus, ven conmigo. Los niños se pueden quedar con Mike y Amelie, ellos los pueden cuidar mientras no estamos. No quiero enfrentarlo otra vez sola". Su voz salió con cierta desesperación después de sentir su rechazo, ¿es qué no le había dicho que la amaba? ¿Le habría mentido? No tuvo el valor de seguir hablando, de contarle todas las cosas terribles que habían pasado con el pelirrojo y ahora sólo le quedaba suplicar por su compañía. Las cosas ya eran demasiado complicadas con Ron y no quería seguir discutiendo con él ni sintiéndose miserable e indefensa. Y sabía que si Sev la acompañaba estaría tranquila y sin sobresaltos, que él la protegería.

Sin embargo Severus no respondió, siguió tratando de construir el muro de frialdad que siempre le había protegido pero le estaba costando demasiado. Sentía la boca seca pero aun así se forzó a hablar. "¿Pero?" la vio bajar nuevamente la mirada y se acercó a ella. La obligó a mirarlo de nuevo acariciando su barbilla. "Termina lo que ibas a decir. Pero…" le sostuvo el rostro con más firmeza cuando ella trató de voltearse nuevamente. "¿Quién es el afortunado que ahora es dueño de tu corazón? ¿O es que le mentiste a la comadreja y aún le quieres? Dímelo Mía". La sintió temblar y rodeó su cintura pero cuando no obtuvo respuesta comenzó a alejarse con lentitud murmurando una disculpa. "Lo siento, yo te amo y a lo mejor tu no sientes lo mismo, así que no debo llamarte así"

Hermione lo detuvo aferrándose a él, era ahora o nunca, si lo dejaba ir lo perdería. Lo hizo encararla de nuevo y rodeó su cuello obligándolo a bajar hasta su altura. A pesar de los tacones aún debía pararse sobre sus puntas para tratar de alcanzarlo. Lo besó con suavidad y juntó sus frentes. Severus no la miraba, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su expresión pasiva esperando por su respuesta. "Mírame" pero él no lo hizo. "¡Amor, mírame!". Sus manos acariciaban sus mejillas, esperó hasta que sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de él para seguir hablando. Pudo ver un brillo especial en esos orbes negros que tanto adoraba. "… pero él no sabe que ERES TÚ. ¿Porque no deberías llamarme así, si TÚ eres el dueño de mi corazón?"

"¿Eso es cierto Mía?" preguntó Severus con la voz entrecortada y el estómago anudado. Ya no discernía quien temblaba más, si ella o él. Cuando la castaña asintió en señal de confirmación, su propio corazón saltó de emoción. El brillo en sus ojos fue suficiente respuesta, acarició sus labios con su pulgar arrancando un débil gemido que le recorrió cada fibra de su cuerpo instalándose en su entrepierna. La besó, suave y dulce, disfrutando la textura de su boca, su sabor, su aliento. La sintió aferrarse con más fuerza, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la grácil silueta. Otro gemido hizo saltar su pene bajo el pantalón, apretó sus caderas y la pegó a él. Afuera llovía pero adentro la temperatura aumentaba, la ropa comenzaba a estorbar y ella sólo temblaba.

Caminaban a trompicones hacia la escalera, buscando desnudarse a cada paso dado, explorándose, descubriendo cada punto sensible y arrancando gemidos que morían en la boca del otro. Finalmente su pantalón cayó con un ruido sordo marcando la entrada a la habitación, sólo la ropa interior de ambos los separaba de ser uno. Sin dudar la cargó, ella enredó sus piernas en su cadera y sus manos en su pelo. Un tambaleo detenido por la puerta evitó su caída y les permitió rozar sexo contra sexo. Sus pechos cubiertos por el sostén quemaban en su piel, la sostuvo con fuerza y ella empujó sus caderas. Un ronco gemido escapó de su boca, la puerta se abrió y la cama crujió despertando sus sentidos hasta ahora nublados. Se separó y sonrió, se veía tan hermosa completamente sonrojada y en ropa interior, sonriéndole con ternura y mirándolo con lujuria.

La besó con suavidad, sus labios respondían con ansiedad, asaltó su cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja y ella nuevamente gimió ondulando sus caderas. "¡Por Merlín Mía!... Se giró y se sentó con ella, sus manos viajaron a su espalda y la penúltima prenda cayó deleitándose ante la visión de sus perfectos pechos, los tocó, los besó y succionó. "Eres tan suave... Tan hermosa... Mmmmm... Tan responsiva..."

Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza sin dejar de gemir, sentir su erección a través de la ropa la estremecía, "Severus..." sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su espalda, sintiendo como se erizaba su piel ante su toque. "Oh, Sev…" lo vio alejarse de ella ante sus palabras con la mirada cargada de preocupación.

"¿Qué pasa?" La vio negar con la cabeza y empujarlo hasta quedar acostado y de momento se sintió incómodo. Ella lo observaba con detalle cada milímetro de su cuerpo, cada pedazo de piel reluciente visible entre cada una de sus cicatrices, ella tenía algunas pero ninguna que dañara la estética de su cuerpo, pero él… bueno, eran demasiadas, incontables e innombrables. Con el paso del tiempo había perdido la noción de cuantas eran y del porqué de ellas. Se estremeció cuando la sintió besar sus labios y empezar a mover las caderas en círculos, bajó con pasmosa lentitud mientras él se aferraba a sus caderas. Sus labios y su lengua dejaban un rastro ardiente por donde pasaban borrando todo rastro de inseguridad en él.

Hermione sabía mucho de lo que él había sufrido durante la guerra y ver cada una de sus cicatrices la hacían amarlo más, beso con lentitud toda la piel que pudo alcanzar sin dejar de mover sus caderas sobre la cada vez, más dolorosa erección de Severus. Lo podía escuchar gemir y gruñir excitándose aún más. Sentía su pequeño bóxer completamente empapado, su vagina palpitaba de anticipación y sus pezones se estremecían ante las suaves caricias que él les proporcionaba.

Un movimiento particularmente sensual sobre él lo hizo casi gritar, si ella continuaba así lo haría correrse sin llegar a penetrarla sumiéndolo en una incómoda vergüenza, la tomó con fuerza de las caderas y la colocó debajo suyo, acarició y besó con adoración cada centímetro de ella. Sus gemidos le indicaban que hacía lo correcto, sin pensarlo mucho se despojó de los incómodos bóxer que lo mantenían dolorosamente cautivo y de la prenda que aún la mantenía cubierta de él.

La visión ante él fue sublime, ella completamente sonrojada y desnuda abría lentamente las piernas para mostrarle toda su femineidad y estiraba sus brazos en una clara invitación para tomarla. Severus no resistió demasiado y se lanzó a besar su boca con desesperación mientras su pene se llenaba de tan deliciosa humedad. "Mía… mmmmmmmm… oh Mía" murmuraba sobre su boca. Tomó su pene entre sus manos y buscó acomodarse en su entrada sin dejar de besarla, estaba tan caliente que le quemaba. El fuerte gemido que emitió lo hizo perder toda voluntad entrando de golpe en ella.

La sintió arquearse ante él al llegar al fondo y gemir profundamente mientras evitaba moverse para ganar algo de control sobre su cuerpo. Había soñado tanto tiempo con tenerla así que estaba disfrutando de cada sensación producida. Hermione movió sus caderas, "Sev…", su nombre en sus labios lo hizo moverse, lento al principio y más rápido cada vez, ella gemía y aferraba sus manos a las sábanas mientras él la hacía suya con su boca, con sus manos, con su voz, con su propio corazón. "Mmmmm… Hermi…ooo… por Merlín…", las crecientes contracciones contra su miembro lo estaban llevando al límite. "Mírame… Mía… Mi…ra... mmm…"

Sus ojos hicieron contacto con un gran esfuerzo el placer producido era mucho, Severus bajó hasta ella y la aferró contra su pecho mientras ella hacía lo mismo con él. Enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella aspirando su aroma y dejando sus bocas a la altura de sus oídos. Podía escucharla gemir y pronunciar su nombre mientras ella lo aprisionaba entre sus piernas. "Eres Mía… Sólo…" susurró justo antes de que terminaran con un grito lleno de placer.

La respiración agitada de ambos inundaba la habitación rompiendo el sorpresivo silencio, Hermione aún no soltaba a Severus y él no había hecho nada por alejarse de ella, sólo cuidaba el no aplastarla con su propio peso. Se acomodaron después de varios minutos entre las sábanas, él a su espalda mientras la aferraba fervientemente y besaba su cabeza. Hermione entraba cada vez más en el mundo de sueño post orgarsmo y luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos sin demasiado éxito. "¿Sev?", su voz amortiguada en el brazo de él se oía sensual. Un gruñido le avisó que la estaba escuchando, sonrió medio dormida y volvió a murmurar "Yo también TE AMO", y se dejó llevar por Morfeo mientras él la acercaba aún más a su cuerpo.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Antes que nada… POR FAVOR, NO ME MATEN, sé que merezco varios Crucios y Avadas y demás por la tardanza pero de veras que estuve ocupada y mi musa anduvo perdida todo este mes. Pero espero que tomen en compensación la publicación de dos capítulos bastante interesantes creo yo, le confieso que la votaciones quedaron a favor del Ron estúpido y desgraciado que pierde al final de todo así que se hará como la mayoría ha deseado. Y pues de regreso a los capítulos, ¿qué les han parecido? En lo particular disfruté mucho cuando Sev puso en su lugar al pequeño bribón jajajaja. Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy… al fin estuvieron juntos, ¿qué les pareció como desarrollé la escena íntima?, sinceramente espero haber llenado sus expectativas porqué a mí me gustó mucho como quedó… ¡Awww… tantos recuerdos!… jajajajaja… En fin espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos y demás. Por cierto, publiqué un pequeño One-Shot llamado Debilidad y Tentación, no tuvo la recepción que yo esperaba pero me gustaría, de ser posible, que se dieran una vuelta por él y me dieran su sincera opinión, pues como siempre, lo que ustedes tienen para decir anima mi corazón. Me disculpo por no contestar algunos reviews pero realmente no había podido, sin embargo sí los leí. Como siempre y para finalizar mi súper monólogo, recuerden que el Potterverso pertenece al J.K. Rowling y demás. Gracias y espero nos veamos pronto, en el próximo Ron y Severus volverán a enfrentarse. Besos. Jen


	10. Theodore Nott

**Capítulo 10.**

**Theodore Nott**

* * *

"¿Mía?" preguntó cuándo extendió su brazo y no la encontró. Se enderezó con cuidado tratando de enfocar su visión, el sol que entraba por la ventana era intenso cegándolo por momentos. Sintió la sábana resbalar por su cuerpo desnudo y sonrió, anoche había sido la mejor de su vida pues por primera vez se había entregado sin reservas ni temores a alguien y eso le provocaba una sensación de estabilidad y plenitud que nunca había tenido. Se estiró cual gato y agudizó el oído, las risas venían del patio.

Cuando al fin bajó, vio a Hermione jugando con los pequeños que intentaban alcanzarse el uno al otro, Harry se tambaleaba persiguiendo a Draco y riendo a carcajadas mientras el pequeño rubio huía con el ceño fruncido y una carita llena de indignación. "¿Qué sucede aquí?" preguntó con tono divertido desde el dintel de la puerta. La castaña volteó a verlo y sonrió. "Harry saltó sobre Draco para abrazarlo y se indignó".

Soltó una carcajada y se sentó junto a ella. "Típico de un Malfoy, perder el porte es una grave ofensa". Los dos rieron de buena gana mientras Harry arrastraba a un indignado Draco hacia ellos. "Ya es más de medio día, ¿por qué no me despertaste?". Su sonrojo lo hizo sonreír. "Por qué anoche nos desvelamos bastante y preferí dejarte descansar. Además tenía que ir por los niños. Por cierto, dice Mike que ellos pueden cuidarlos durante nuestra visita a la Madriguera." Severus guardó silencio y observó a Harry abrazar fuertemente a Draco.

"Respecto a eso… No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea ir." Hermione lo miró atentamente esperando una explicación. "Va a haber problemas, estoy seguro. Además, quiero ir a Hogwarts a ver cómo va este asunto." Finalizó señalando a los dos bebés frente a ellos. "Dumbledore no nos ha informado nada y la verdad es que hay cosas que no tienen sentido."

Hermione abrazó a Draco aferrándolo protectoramente a su pecho y suspiró, "lo sé, yo también he estado analizando cosas y todo resulta muy sospechoso, mira…" y le entregó el periódico de esa mañana donde el encabezado y la fotografía de la primera plana eran imposibles de ignorar.

_**ASESINAN A LUCIUS MALFOY **_

_**NOTT RESPONSABLE**_

_Londres. El Ministerio de Magia prometió una investigación completa ante los eventos acaecidos la noche anterior en la Prisión de Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy, conocido mortífago, fue asesinado en su celda después de ser cruelmente torturado. Cómo todos sabemos, Lucius Malfoy, quien originalmente había sido sentenciado a Cadena Perpetua por los crímenes cometidos bajo las órdenes del Qué-Aún-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado en el ala de máxima seguridad de la prisión, cumplía una condena de 25 años gracias a los testimonios del Niño que Vivió, Harry Potter, quien defendió al mortífago y a su familia con verdadera pasión y los rescató de sufrir un destino que, muchos de nosotros, hubiéramos deseado que tuvieran. El Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt dijo en su comunicado oficial, que se desconocían los medios utilizados para llegar hasta él pero que se tenía la certeza de que, el aún prófugo Theodore Nott Padre, era el principal responsable de dicho ataque. También informó que muchas de las maldiciones utilizadas en el aristócrata eran desconocidas y que la Cruciatus había sido la menor de ellas. Ningún Auror ha querido revelar otro dato que pueda darnos más detalles. Narcissa Malfoy se ha presentado muy temprano el día de hoy para reclamar el cuerpo de su esposo negándose a responder a cualquier entrevista. Se sabe que intentaron comunicarse con Draco Malfoy, hijo del hoy occiso para informarle de la situación, pero el Ministro sólo respondió que tanto él como el Auror en entrenamiento Harry Potter, se hallaban en una misión ultra secreta y no había manera de contactarlos. La comunidad mágica se halla en alerta máxima ante el temor de que … (Continuar pág. 3)_

"¡MALDITA SEA!, SABÍA QUE ESE INFELIZ IBA A HACER ALGO PERO NO TAN PRONTO" El grito de Severus hizo saltar a Hermione y los niños. Siguió hablando tratando de calmarse. "Cissy debe estar desecha… Lucius… amigo…" y sin más su voz se quebró. Tomó a Draco entre sus brazos acunándolo, si había alguna duda, con esto todo terminaba de encajar. "Dumbledore los convirtió en niños para poder protegerlos Mía, Nott había estado atacándolos por separado, en especial a Draco. Él no va a descansar hasta que los mate."

Hermione lo miraba horrorizada. "¡No puede ser!, Dumbledore no pudo haber sido, fue Neville quien…" abrió los ojos con franca sorpresa y entendimiento, "¡Por Circe y Merlín! Ahora comprendo… ¡¿quién mejor que nosotros para cuidarlos?! Oh Sev, ¿qué vamos a hacer?, él fue quien envió aquella cosa que provocó el incendio, fue una suerte que no diera en el blanco, ¿te imaginas que va a pasar si Nott los descubre?" Severus sólo asintió como respuesta y aferró más a Draco, quién se había quedado completamente inmóvil durante la conversación de los adultos.

Ambos bebés los observaban atentos y curiosos, aunque no comprendían todo lo que ellos hablaban, si distinguían que era algo muy serio. Dumbledore había dicho que el hechizo había borrado todos los recuerdos pero ambos estaban seguros de que había sentimientos y sensaciones que aún permanecían ahí, cosa que comprobaron cuando Harry se acercó y abrazó al rubio fuertemente pues parecía que éste se soltaría a llorar en cualquier momento. "No te preocupes Draco, todo va a estar bien, lo juro." Susurró al pequeño niño que apretaba su camisa en sus puñitos.

"¿Qué es lo que busca?, ¿por qué quiere matarlos?" la voz de Hermione salió en un susurro apenas audible que se perdió con la brisa de la mañana. Su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. "Por venganza. Nott fue uno de los que más perdió con la caída del Señor… de Voldemort. Espera, déjame hacer algo y te explico todo." Se puso de pie y con su varita cavó un pequeño pozo que después transformó en un chapoteadero, lo llenó de agua clara y apareció diversos juguetes para los niños. Hermione sólo sonrió y transformó la ropa de los niños y la de ella en trajes de baño y conjuró algunos flotadores, ambos los pusieron en el agua y ella se sentó con los bebés para refrescarse mientras él metía los pies.

"Theodore Nott es un fanático sangre pura que ha apoyado a Voldemort desde siempre, tanto él como su esposa, que gracias a Merlín está muerta, predicaban sobre la pureza de la sangre y estaban a favor de la tortura de los mestizos, los hijos de muggles y muggles, y el asesinato y/o esclavización de estos. Él fue uno de los que impulsaron leyes para el registro y arraigo de los hombres lobos y cosas por el estilo, perdió su lugar en el Wizengamot después de la primera guerra cuando Albus Dumbledore se convirtió en el jefe y logró demostrar algunas de las muchas contribuciones monetarias que había realizado en favor de Voldemort. Sin embargo, no logró probar que era un mortífago. Nott tuvo que dar muchísimos galeones para librarse con la excusa de estar bajo la maldición Imperio. Y ahora que recuerdo… ¿Nuly?"

La elfina se apareció con una gran reverencia ante ellos. Harry gritó en asombro y Draco miró con curiosidad a la pequeña criatura. "Necesito que investigues todo lo que sepas del joven Nott lo más discretamente posible por favor." La pequeña elfina abrió sus ojos con miedo y sorpresa y comenzó a retorcerse las orejas con nerviosismo. "¿El… el amito Nott Mi Señor?" preguntó con voz temblorosa y más chillona de lo usual. Hermione observaba la conversación en silencio atando cabos.

"Si Nuly, su padre ha vuelto a las andadas y necesito saber que está bien. Que no ha podido localizarlo y si ha sido así y está en riesgo debes ayudarlo a escapar y llevarlo con Albus Dumbledore" Severus era consciente de la angustia que Nuly estaba sufriendo en esos instantes, no iba a ser fácil para ella cumplir con esta misión pero sabía que no le fallaría. "No debes permitir por ningún motivo que nadie te vea, te doy toda la libertad de usar tu magia como mejor creas siempre y cuando sea en beneficio y protección tuya y de Theo. Si él está bien, entrégale este periódico y dile que Prince lo verá en el castillo, él entenderá."

Nuly asentía a cada orden con fervor, sus ojos inundados en lágrimas eran restregados una y otra vez. "Confío en ti Nuly." Un sollozo ahogado se escuchó antes de que desapareciera con un plof. Severus se puso en pie, transformó su ropa en un bañador y se metió al agua con ellos, los niños jugaban y reían sin enterarse de mucho mientras los vigilaban. Hermione ya había procesado todo lo que había escuchado y suspiró. "Así que Nuly fue elfina de los Nott, puedo preguntarte ¿cómo es que está contigo?"

Se quedó observando a los niños en silencio varios segundos antes de responder "Esa es otra larga historia, cuando fui Director de Hogwarts me vi en la necesidad de presentarme en la Mansión Nott y no preguntes para qué, en verdad es desagradable. Cuando llegué alcancé a escuchar lamentos y quejidos pero traté de no darles importancia y continué mi camino hasta el salón donde estaba Nott padre, hablé con él y convocó a Nuly para servirnos unos tragos, la pobre elfina estaba en los huesos y sangraba de varias heridas, parecía que iba a caer muerta en cualquier instante y Theodore sólo la pateaba y empujaba cada vez más gritando que no servía para nada, que estaba manchando la costosa alfombra y que se merecía la prenda pero ella simplemente no podía más."

La mirada de terror de Hermione lo hizo dudar de si era correcto haberle contado eso, sabía perfectamente lo protectora que era con los elfos domésticos y saber del maltrato que había tenido que sufrir realmente le afectaba. Acarició su mejilla con ternura y continuó el relato. "Tuve que fingir indiferencia mientras ideaba un plan para liberarla, así que le dije que si ya no le servía le diera la prenda y me la regalara como ingredientes para pociones, total siempre podría experimentar con ella." El grito que dio Hermione ante esa revelación lo ensordeció. "Tranquila, no hablaba en serio. Sin embargo, él encontró divertido mi propósito y la liberó, yo me aparecí con ella en Hogwarts e hice que Dobby y Winky se encargaran de ella hasta sanarla. Cuando se recuperó, me juró lealtad como pago y agradecimiento por haberla rescatado, por eso lleva una toga con el escudo de los Prince sosteniéndola, y el escudo de Slytherin bordado en la cadera, y me dice Mi Señor en cada frase."

Hermione no emitía sonido alguno, pero su expresión de franca repulsión se mezclaba con el alivio tras su mano que cubría su boca. "Si, Nott es un sádico perverso, que disfruta con el sufrimiento de los demás." Hermione salió de su estupor cuando Draco y Harry reclamaron su atención, ambos balbuceaban y le enseñaban sus juguetes. Ella trató de esbozar una sonrisa pero le costó demasiado lograrlo. Cuando finalmente encontró su voz hizo la pregunta que tanto ansiaba. "¿Y Theo?"

Severus sonrió con tristeza y se aclaró la garganta. "Theo fue uno de los que más sufrió, él siempre fue un chico reservado pero muy inteligente y con convicciones propias, supo lidiar con su padre lo suficiente para retrasar su iniciación y que lo marcaran pero eso le costó varios castigos y torturas de parte de él. Cuando Nuly tuvo la suficiente fuerza para hablar, me explicó que el día que la salvé había sido castigada por curar a Theo después de que el cerdo de Nott lo hubiera torturado hasta el cansancio. Desde entonces, hice todo lo posible por alejarlo de él. Los que se iniciaban tenían que cumplir con una misión o morir en el intento para demostrar que eran dignos de portar la Marca así que entre él y yo logramos que la misión fallara y con una versión menos agresiva del Filtro de Muertos en Vida, fingimos su muerte. Al final pude sacarlo del país pero Nott no se tragó el cuento por completo y siguió buscándolo, y no dejará de hacerlo a menos que él esté seguro que su hijo ha muerto. Quiere un heredero digno de la casa Nott y una vez que lo tenga asesinará a Theo."

"Ya entiendo". Dijo Hermione al cabo de unos segundos. "Es imperativo encontrarlo a como dé lugar. Sólo espero que Nuly tenga éxito." Vio a Severus asentir y sonrió, tanto él como los niños tenían las mejillas sonrojadas de estar en el sol así que decidió que era tiempo de salir del agua, bañarse y tomar un refrigerio antes de una merecida siesta.

Una hora más tarde, Hermione arropaba a los niños y Severus trataba de leer un libro cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Se levantó gruñendo y abrió para encontrarse cara a cara con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento. "¿Qué hace aquí Weasley?" La sonrisa idiota que portaba el pelirrojo se borró al instante. "Aquí la pregunta es qué hace usted aquí Snape pues yo vengo a ver a mi chica." Severus estuvo a punto de sacar su varita para hechizarlo hasta la saciedad cuando la voz de Hermione lo detuvo. "¿Quién es amor?" preguntó la castaña con una gran sonrisa. "¿Ron… que…?", titubeó Mione tras sus manos mientras el pelirrojo sólo boqueaba ante lo que había escuchado. "¡OBLIVIATE!" gritó Severus y Ron cayó desmayado en la puerta.

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **Sí ya sé, dije que en este capítulo los iba a enfrentar pero no pude. Les confieso que iba a escribir sobre su visita a la Madriguera pero releí el fic y se me hizo importante incluir a los Nott pues después de todo, es gracias a ese desgraciado que convirtieron a Harry y a Draco en bebés. Espero que haber logrado describir a Nott Padre satisfactoriamente. Y antes de que me asesinen aquellas personas que gusten de Lucius, les aviso que lo hice como parte del incentivo que Severus requerirá para acabar con Nott. Como siempre recuerden que el universo de HP pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Sugerencias, comentarios y demás, aquí abajito. Besos. Jen.


End file.
